Down and Out
by FrankieFandom
Summary: A little twist on the Voight situation.
1. Assault

**Down and Out**

 **Assault**

Casey was sitting at his desk struggling through paperwork that he should have finished yesterday, that he could have finished yesterday if his head had been in it but he'd spent the whole night tossing and turning. He'd spent nearly a week struggling to sleep now. No. That was a lie. He'd been struggling to sleep since Andy had died right in front of him, and just as he'd started to sleep through the night once again Voight had happened.

He stiffened, ready and alert, when the alarms chimed.

 _"_ _Squad 3, rope rescue…"_

He glanced at his watch, Severide would be less than impressed at being called out just twenty minutes before their shift finished. Casey went back to his paperwork and it soon hit 8am and his crew started to leave the firehouse as the shift changed.

"Hey Casey." Dawson popped her head into his quarters. "You didn't have breakfast. Wanna go and grab something together?"

He shook his head. "Need to finish this."

"I don't mind waiting," she replied, leaning on the doorframe.

"Don't bother, I'm swinging by the hospital as soon as I'm done here. Hallie's on a double."

The truth was that Hallie was concerned about him and he knew it. He needed to put her worry at ease especially after telling her that he'd gone and yelled at Voight. Hallie shouldn't have been at all surprised at the course of action he had taken, she'd known him long enough. Dawson was worried too. Almost everyone was worried. Even Severide was concerned although he wouldn't admit that now. The two were still not back to their old friendship, they weren't at each other's throats anymore but neither of them had gotten over Andy's death. They both knew that the other was not dealing well and now Severide was sure a gang cop was threatening Casey, so much so that earlier on in their shift he'd even admitted to not sleeping well, and Casey rarely admitted to such things, even before their best friend's death. Severide had seen the way Hallie had spoken to him at the hospital and he regretted not saying anything more to him in the bathroom after they had returned back to the firehouse. He had wanted to follow Casey into Boden's office that previous morning, before Andy's death he wouldn't have hesitated. Everything was different now but every now and then there were little moments where everything felt normal before the world came crashing back down on their shoulders. It had been nearly two months since Andy's death now and they both doubted that anything would ever be the same, or even remotely so.

"Ok, if you're sure." She smiled but made no move to leave.

"Bye," he stated as he continued with the paperwork.

Casey had just finished off and closed the light brown file with a heavy sigh as Boden walked by his quarters. "Casey?" he questioned with an air of authority.

"I am leaving," he stated.

"Good." Boden nodded, he'd known Casey for long enough to know how he dealt with most matters. Burying himself in work and burying his feelings inside until he burst, it wasn't unusual for someone in his position but he held onto things more than most, took things personally. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he replied through thin lips.

"We'll figure this out, Antonio is on your side, just don't…"

"Don't do this my own way?" he scoffed.

"Don't do something reckless, something you'll regret," Boden warned as he often did when it came to his truck lieutenant.

* * *

Casey walked into the ER less than an hour later, freshly showered and wearing an old red checked shirt under his dark green jacket, his jeans were worn and faded, casual and comfortable. He had a smile on his face and two coffee cups in his hands. He found Hallie almost immediately.

"Hey baby."

"This is a nice surprise." Hallie smiled as she placed down the file she was holding onto the nurses station. "Or have you been yelling at more gang cops?"

"No yelling," he replied succinctly. "Coffee." He passed her the cup.

"Thank you. You look tired, how was the rest of your shift?"

"Typical," he replied naturally.

"Break room?" she suggested, he nodded. "Sally I'm taking ten," she told the nurse who was sitting at the station.

"I'm gonna go to the store later, you want to stay over tonight? I'll get us something in for dinner." He sat down on the couch in the empty break room.

"Course I'll stay, Matt," she replied before bracing herself with her next comment. "Dare I ask… Has anything happened since you had words with Voight?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Not really? Something has then?" Getting information out of Casey was like pulling teeth at times.

"Well, instead of having breakfast when I got back to the house I got called into Boden's office," he explained, but he didn't explain the details instead he simply finished simply. "Dawson's brother's looking into the case."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"What happens now? What if something else happens?"

"I'll pick you up from work. I don't want you to be…"

"My car's here," she replied.

"I'm still picking you up… I'll follow you in my truck," he insisted.

"Bit extreme don't you think?"

"Hals…"

"All right, all right," she conceded.

"I'd hate myself if something happened to you because I…"

"Matt, you're doing the right thing, and you need to keep doing the right thing," she said softly, "And if that means just letting this play out, waiting for the hearing, that's what you need to do."

"I would have just let it play out. You know that. But Voight is using…"

"If you make one wrong decision you'll look like the bad guy, he has a picture of your personality now… he knows how to push you," she warned him gently. "Look, why don't you see if Kelly wants to go boxing later, take some frustration out with gloves on…"

Casey shook his head. "He wouldn't want to." He didn't know what was acceptable, could he ask Severide out for a drink? Could he ask him to go a few rounds at the gym? Would his request be laughed at incredulously or was Severide too edging to ask those questions of him? He hated the uncertainty of their friendship now, he didn't know where he stood and he didn't want to worsen their newly recovered relationship.

"You guys need to get over this blame game," she commented.

"I…"

"You didn't need to say anything," Hallie stated, her features softened, "You moved out after Andy died, you weren't talking to Kelly… I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, it really doesn't, we're here together now and… and I promise I won't do anything reckless."

* * *

That afternoon Casey walked to his local store, it was his usual stop for last minute shopping, his new house wasn't far from his and Hallie's old place. He'd still wanted to be near the firehouse, this place was just a little further from the hospital. It was a decent neighbourhood, it wasn't the best but he'd lived in worst.

With excellent timing his phone chimed as he excited the store, he smiled when he saw the caller ID. "Checking up on me?"

 _"Do you need checking up on?"_ Hallie questioned dryly.

"Just picked up food for dinner," he replied.

 _"Good."_

"Meet you by the ER doors at 6pm?"

 _"Yes sir,"_ she mocked.

"Just want to make sure you're safe, who knows what Voight's willing to do…"

 _"I know baby,"_ she conceded. _"See you tonight."_

"I'll bring flowers."

 _"I don't need flowers; just you."_ He could tell she was smiling just from her tone. _"And message Kelly, make plans."_

"Yes ma'am," he teased but after saying their goodbyes he went to do exactly as she'd suggested. He walked along, squinting down at his phone, looking at the blank message screen below Severide's name, grocery bag swinging in his left hand.

The attack came out of nowhere. Three masked men had crept up on him.

Casey managed to get in a couple of hits before a knee slammed into his solar plexus; he collapsed, wheezing onto the concrete, the gravel scraped his skin. Rage swept through him. He scrambled to defend himself but was grabbed viciously. He was pulled up and back, held tightly by the larger of the men as the other two continued their assault, his efforts to release himself from the man's vice-like hold were fruitless. The fabric of his shirt tore. His chest was on fire. Agony stabbed at his lungs every time he took a breath. His ears were ringing.

He had no time to think, no time to comprehend what was happening before he was slammed roughly into a dumpster, sending it crashing and rolling away. Rough hands grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the wall. He collapsed onto the ground once more, he couldn't see, barely a thread of consciousness was left now. The three men were merciless in their attack. His mouth was filled with thick red blood, it caked his teeth and dribbled thickly down his chin as he tried to take a breath, his nose was bleeding heavily, joining the pool of blood that was forming alarmingly quickly on the concrete below. He coughed and spluttered, spraying dark red. His clothing was quickly becoming saturated in blood. His breaths were tortured.

He could do nothing as the assault continued; he couldn't even defend himself as he lay helplessly on the ground. He spat out blood, one of his teeth with it. His fingers cracked, his hand crunched under their weighted boots. He let out an agonising cry. Steal toe caps flew into his face, into his chest, it was relentless. One more blow and he'd be out. The pain was crippling. He could hardly breathe. His head was spinning. Half his face was already swollen. Blood was oozing out of his nose, dripping down his face, trickling out of his ear and pooling out of his mouth.

Another boot to the head and he was out cold as the assailants ran off into the alleyway. His phone lay smashed just yards away.

Nearly ten minutes went by before anyone walked by the alleyway and spotted him and it took another fifteen minutes for the ambulance to arrive.

A tortured cry escaped his lips as he was moved onto the backboard. He was conscious but completely unaware that he was now lying in the back on an ambulance, ECG electrodes on his bloodied and already heavily bruised chest, oxygen mask slipped over his broken and bloodied nose, over his swollen and cut lips, an IV in the crook of his elbow providing fluids and much needed painkillers that helped ease his breathing. He couldn't hear the paramedic trying to rouse him, couldn't feel her hands on his body as she checked for injuries.

All he knew was pain.

* * *

The paramedics rushed Casey's inert form into the ER. "Assault victim. In and out of consciousness at the scene and throughout transport. No awareness but responsive to pain stimuli. Extensive damage to his head, chest, hands. He's had 10mg of morphine."

"No ID?" the ER doctor question as he began his evaluation.

"Oh God... I think I recognise him…" a nurse stated as she rushed alongside by the gurney. She quickly checked his jacket pockets and eventually found his wallet in his jeans. "Someone page Doctor Thomas. It's her fiancé."

"Take him to Trauma Two."

Casey was whisked into the trauma bay and a mass of action took place around him.

"Blood in the ear canal. Nose. Mouth… jaw's obviously broken."

"God, someone worked him over real good…"

"Left hand's a mess."

"Leave it. It's not life threatening at the moment. Reduced breath sounds on the right and feels like... at least three broken ribs. Can we get the x-ray over here?"

"Respiratory failure! Get me a trach tray… I'm in… O2 stats are rising…"

"Shooting the x-ray. Stand back."

"Damn. Get him up to the OR now."

Hallie appeared at the trauma bay doors having just rushed down from Radiology, she'd been chasing a patient's results. "I was paged."

"Hallie… It's Matt."

"What?" she frowned quizzically but then she saw the blood mattered blond hair as the gurney moved towards the doors. "Oh God…" She tried to follow him.

"Hallie you can't." The nurse, Sally, was blocking her way. "You know they're taking the best care of him. You need to sign the consent forms, you're listed as his…"

"What happened? His injuries?"

"Come and sit down."

Hallie's heart was pounding in her chest, she couldn't shake the image of Casey's bloodied and beaten form, he was barely recognisable with all the equipment he was wheeled off to the OR with. His clothes and belongings had been shoved messily into a clear bag. Staff had started to clean the room ready for the next trauma, there were open and used gauze packets on the floor, blood smudged on the tiles, used rubber gloves. It always looked like a warzone after a trauma, Hallie was used to it, but she wasn't used to this. She was sat on the couch in the break room now, the exact spot where she'd sat next to Casey just that morning. Sally was knelt down in front of her, she was talking, her lips were moving but Hallie was paying no attention to her.

"… Hallie?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You need to sign this." Sally was holding the consent form above her knees.

She barely glanced at the form before scribbling her name at the bottom. "Can you get me a copy of his chart, all x-rays and scans?"

"I… yeah of course," she replied. "And Peterson is coming down to cover you."

"I'm gonna go up to the OR then, bring me his chart."

"Hallie you can't…"

"I'll be in the waiting room."

* * *

Just over an hour later Severide rushed into the waiting to find Hallie sat clutching a navy blue file. She had called him, all she'd explained was that Casey was in the hospital, that he'd been assaulted, that he was having surgery.

"He's still in there? What happened? He was in a fight?" he questioned. Casey had been in his fair share of fights over the years Severide had known him but nothing so serious to put him on the operating table.

She nodded numbly. "No one knows what happened yet but… but he wasn't mugged." She was frowning now, she'd been thinking about this for the last half an hour. "His wallet, his watch… all still on him. He was attacked and I think…"

Realisation struck. "That son of a bitch!"

"Kelly…"

"That cop is behind this, isn't he? I knew it… I knew I should have told him not to submit that…"

"Kelly this isn't helping," Hallie silenced him.

He softened, "How bad is it?"

"I should call his sister, try getting hold of his mom too…"

"Worse than bad then."

 **TBC  
**


	2. Waiting

**Down and Out**

 **Waiting  
**  
Severide took a seat opposite Hallie in the waiting room. "That's his file?" He looked at the folder in her grasp. "His injuries?"

"A copy." She nodded.

"Hallie…" he urged.

"He has what's called a flail chest; his ribs are broken in more than one place, they've come apart from the chest wall, inwards, pushing on his lung," she spoke mechanically, almost as if she were speaking to a family member of patient she had sent up to the OR. "There's a lot of facial trauma, the scans show a small bleed on his brain, his… There's a lot Kelly. If his body survives the stress of the surgery he should be ok."

A doctor in scrubs appeared through the double doors. "Hallie, he's still in surgery," he stated as she stood up eagerly. "I just wanted to let you know that he's stable, has been since they started."

"You're going to try and do more now so…"

"So he doesn't need to have too many more surgeries after," the doctor nodded.

"Ok, good… he's stable?" she questioned despite already having been told so.

"Yes." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come back in an hour and update you again."

"Thank you."

Severide had joined Hallie and was stood next to her when he spoke. "Gonna call the guys, let them know he's here."

"I should call Dawson's brother, they said the cops were going to come over but this morning Matt said he was taking the lead on the case against Voight," she explained.

"I didn't know… I didn't realise it was this bad… I haven't spoken him to him properly for…"

"I know. It doesn't matter now."

"I'll get in touch with Dawson's brother. I'll sort everything," he reassured her.

Just as the doctor had promised he scrubbed out of the operating room every hour to keep Hallie at ease. Severide had informed Boden and the soon the majority of second watch were in the waiting room, Cindy had appeared with food and drinks for everyone but most couldn't stomach any food.

* * *

In the operating room the maxillofacial and orthopaedic surgeons were working away with a team of junior doctors and nurses. The neurosurgeon had left after successfully placing the ICP catheter.

"Doctor?" the anaesthesiologist sat by Casey's head called out for attention.

"What is it?"

"His ear is bleeding."

"Pressure's still stable but we'll start to close up soon, let's just get this last plate on."

* * *

It was another couple of hours before surgery was over. Casey was now in the post-operative room, no visitors allowed. But Hallie was taken in to see him and was shown his post-surgical x-rays. She stayed with him when he was transferred to the ICU a few hours later. It was well into the night now, Cindy and Herrmann had left for their children but the others had stayed. Hallie and Severide had decided against calling Casey's family, if the situation worsened they would but for now he was stable and the doctors were positive, Casey wouldn't want his sister and mom to be worried unnecessarily, not when he rarely spoke to his sister and his mom was locked behind bars.

Severide didn't get to see Casey until the morning. He had seen a vast amount of graphic wounds and horrific burns throughout his career but he couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Casey as he entered the ICU. He stopped in his tracks.

Casey's injuries were extensive, he was wearing more bandages than clothing, a ventilator was breathing for him. The blunt trauma to his chest had broken his ribs causing a pulmonary contusion, as a result his right lung wasn't functioning normally because it was inflamed. His kidneys and liver were bruised. His back, pelvis, arms and chest were also littered with bruises. They'd been forced to perform a tracheostomy because of the severity of the facial trauma. The worst was the damage to his eye but other than stitching the lacerations above and below it nothing had been done; he would need a second surgery when the bleed in his brain had resolved. They had opted not to operate to stop the bleed, the neurologist was certain no surgical intervention would be needed, a good thing since his body was already overstressed from the assault itself, never mind the hours of surgery afterwards.

The facial trauma was extensive; broken jaw, fractured cheekbone, broken nose, cracked eye socket, numerous lacerations and contusions, even both his lips were stitched where his teeth had split the flesh between the blows. Both eyes were swollen shut, his left eye was swollen shut underneath the neat white gauze, it was the eye he was going to need a second surgery for; the retina was detached. There was a splint over his broken nose, the simplest break that had occurred during the attack; it was non-displaced but it had left ugly racoon-like bruises around both eyes. The whole left side of his face was swollen and bruised, they had plated both the mandible and zygomatic fracture, the incisions sites had been stitched back together and wrapped in bandages. His three broken ribs had been plated and screwed together since they had been fractured in more than one place. The widespread bruising over his torso could be seen above the standard issue hospital sheet, he wore no gown; there was no dignity in the critical care setting of the ICU. The central line was exposed and the leads trailing from the ECG electrodes could be seen as well as the edge of the large gauze that covered his right side. There didn't seem to be more than and inch of his upper body that was free from dark splotches of discoloured skin.

Some of the worst damage had been done to his left hand; it was now held together with pins and rods under the cast that went from the middle of his forearm to the tips of his fingers, leaving only a bruised thumb exposed. His right hand hadn't been saved from damage either. His index and forefinger had needed pinning and were now casted. An IV feeding him nutrition and fluids was taped into the crook of his elbow, a catheter was used to relieve his bladder and monitor output because of the damage to his kidneys. An NG tube was inserted into his nose, dry blood still lay beneath his nostrils, so that he could be fed; they weren't expecting him to properly awake for some time, never mind being up and about.

"Kelly." Hallie had just noticed the man stood yards away from Casey's bed.

"I brought you some coffee," he stated still looking over to Casey's battered form; he was black and blue. It was hard to see.

Hallie saw his trepidation. "He's going to be ok." She tuned back to the bed. "He's going to be ok…"

"That bastard… if I see him…"

"Kelly stop," she warned. "I don't want to talk about that man. Not in here."

He swallowed his overwhelming anger and stated, "You should get some fresh air, I know you won't go home but you need a break. I'll sit with him."

Slowly she nodded, still facing the bed, still looking down at Casey whose battered chest was moving mechanically up and down, and after a few moments she stood up, placing a hand on Severide's arm. "Thank you."

Severide took Hallie's seat and stared down at his friend, his best friend, he was barely recognisable. "You're an idiot," he sighed after some time, "Or at least that's what I should have told you when all of this started. You would have still gone ahead with it but you would have known you were an idiot. You're too good Casey. You did the right thing, I like to think I'd have done the same… but I'm not so sure I would. Your self-preservation skills are lacking at times." He laughed, teasing Casey's unconscious form. "You're a mess and I'm going to make sure they don't get away with this. Could I have stopped this? If I wasn't blaming you for…" He looked up and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, neither of us dealt have with the last couple months very well… I didn't even know you'd moved out… three months ago you would have told me, after a drink anyway. I hope we get that back… I promise we'll get that back. You'll pull through this and when you wake up I'll tell you that I was a jerk and you'll tell me you were a jerk, we'll… I miss him. I miss him every day and I know you do too… I know you blame yourself, I blame myself too."

Casey was kept in a world oblivious to the pain that his body was tortured by with a constant stream of sedation for twenty-four hours after the surgery but they couldn't keep him under forever. Forty-eight hours after the surgery a new MRI revealed that bleed in his brain had stopped, the ICP catheter would remain imbedded in his skull for another twelve hours.

Two and half days after the surgery and Casey still hadn't woken up. No one was worried, it was for the best. They kept him on the mechanical ventilator to give his lungs some reprieve and aid his recovery. His arms were elevated on foam pillows to ease any swelling, the staff took meticulous care of him, adjusting his position to help manage his pain levels and prevent any sores developing. He now had the dignity of a pale blue hospital gown but it was left open over his chest, pushed back over his shoulders, the bruises on his skin had only increased in intensity, he was still almost unrecognisable. Hallie dreaded telling him about the injuries he had sustained.

* * *

Severide walked through the bland hospital corridor on his way to visit Casey, he smiled at the nurse when he reached the ICU entrance but his smile quickly faded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Voight turned from the glass partition where he could just see a glimpse of Casey, his fiancée sat by his side. "I heard your boy Casey got into some trouble."

"Yeah you'd know…" Severide mumbled.

"I wanted to offer my assistance," he stated. "How is he doing? Is he going to make it?"

"Get out of here," Severide demanded roughly.

"You'll let his fiancée know that I'm…"

Angrily Severide walked up to the man. "Get out before I…"

"Before you what? I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Voight turned and left.

* * *

"Brought you some fresh clothes," Severide stated as he walked over to Hallie who was keeping vigil over Casey's bed. "But you should really go home and get some sleep in your own bed, Shay's outside, she'll take you home for a few hours."

She stood up. "Thanks Kelly, everyone's been so…"

"You're family." He embraced her before pulling away. "You know he's too damn stubborn to let this get to him."

After Hallie left he sat by Casey's side. "Hey bud, sorry I wasn't here yesterday. 51 isn't the same without you and your relief is a dick. I mean, he's a decent firefighter but… You remember Jackson, right? What an ass he was… anyway… Hallie doesn't want to mention it but Antonio is on the case, ok? And the deposition hearing has obviously been postponed but…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Case?" He could have sworn he saw his finger move and then his heart dropped at the pitiful noise he heard next.

Casey was whimpering in pain, gurgling soundlessly around the tube. He knew nothing except the agony that coursed through his broken body.

"I need some help over here!" Severide called out and immediately Casey's doctor was by his side. "Is he waking up?

"No," the man replied as he glanced at the monitors, Casey's heart was racing and he was still groaning almost silently.

"Matt…" A single tear escaped Casey's eye and fell onto the pillow below, Severide couldn't take any more of it, Casey was obviously in agony. "Do something!"

"We can't give him anything," the doctor replied.

"He's in pain!"

"He can't have anything for another hour," the man explained sympathetically.

"An hour?! He's in pain now! Obviously the painkillers aren't working…" He turned back to Casey whose lips were still quivering in pain, his brow still furrowed with hurt. "Matt it's ok." He took his right hand in his, hoping the contact on his fingers would let him know he wasn't alone if he couldn't hear him. "I promise this will be over soon, just try and… try and relax… think about going up to my dad's cabin with Andy and how he fell off the boat, and you just dived straight in even though you know he can swim… could swim… and then we had the world's worst ever BBQ because the wood was damp, I thought we were all gonna get food poisoning and then we…" he laughed, "Well you know what we did… God, that must have been at least four years ago." He looked down at Casey's impassive face and let out a sigh of relief. "You're gonna be all right, Case."

* * *

Casey woke up that evening, acutely aware of his foreign surroundings for the first time since he had been attacked, it had been three days. He gurgled around the tube, his mouth barely opening. Hallie dropped her magazine and was by his side in an instant. "Matt, baby, don't try to talk, you've got a tube in your throat."

"Ah…" he moaned airlessly. The tube in his throat and the damage to his jaw made it impossible to talk.

"Shh it's ok, you're ok," she reassured him, she could hear the heart monitor speeding up, she had called his doctor over but she did all the talking. "You're ok. Try opening your eyes for me."

He did as she asked and Hallie smiled when she saw a slither of blue through the swollen and bruised surroundings of his right eye.

"Hi baby."

He relaxed and the monitors stopped panicking.

"You're in the hospital. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?"

One blink.

"Good, do you remember what happened?"

He thought for a few moments before blinking once again.

"That's good Matt, really good." She smiled down at him, ordinarily he would be asked if he was in pain, but Hallie knew he was and also knew that he was maxed out on morphine for another half an hour. "You're going to be ok and this tube can come out soon, but for now you just need to rest."

He opened his mouth and groaned.

"Baby don't. Don't try to talk. I know it hurts and I'm… you want to know what's wrong?"

He blinked agonisingly slowly. A tear fell as he did.

"Just a few broken bones," she said simply, she didn't want to overwhelm him. "You'll be having another surgery in the next couple of days."

He tried to open his mouth to talk.

She placed a finger over his lips. "Don't try to talk." She knew he wanted more, he wanted to know what was wrong. "The second surgery is for your eye. It was damaged badly but…" she spoke quickly not wanting distress him, "They're going to repair and it'll be as good as new. But now you need to rest."

 **TBC**


	3. Talking

**Down and Out**

 **Talking**

Since Casey had been in the hospital there had been a vast array of well-wishers and numerous visitors, Hallie caught a glimpse of at least one firefighter in the ICU waiting room every time she walked by, and they weren't even all from his firehouse.

"Heather?" Hallie was shocked to see her in the waiting room. It was the morning after Casey had woken up properly for the first time, she'd actually been home and managed to get a few hours of sleep in the early hours.

"How is he doing? And how are you doing?" she smiled sympathetically.

"I don't know," Hallie admitted, shaking her head, "To both of those questions… You want to see him?"

"Oh I…"

"Kelly said he was a mess right?" Hallie questioned, a small smile on her lips, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had.

"I haven't spoken to Kelly… It's bad then?"

"He's in a lot pain and…" she glanced down at the floor before admitting, "… and he might lose the sight in his left eye, function in his hands… I've not told him yet, he's hardly coherent, barely awake…"

"Is there anything I can do?" Heather spoke sincerely.

"I… I don't know," Hallie replied quietly. "Everyone's been offering help and it's actually overwhelming. It's lovely, it is, but I just feel so out of control and I don't know if they'll ever get the guy who did this. Matt says he remembers that he was attacked but I don't think that will help… I should have stopped him, this would have never happened if he'd just retracted that statement… sorry, you have no idea what I'm talking about."

She placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Hallie it's fine, I want to be here for you, like Matt was there for me and boys after… after Andy…"

Hallie shook her head. "There's nothing anyone can do. But thank you."

* * *

Casey was lying in bed looking no better even though the ICP catheter had been removed, he was aware of Hallie's presence but barely alert. He'd not long woken up and it had been some time since he'd been given any painkillers, he wasn't allowed anymore for at least an hour. He didn't realise that both his hands were in casts, that he was hooked up to antibiotics and fluids, didn't even realise that he couldn't fully open his right eye, that most of the left side of his face was covered in bandages and even if his left eye weren't covered he wouldn't be able to open it. He'd secretly miss this unawareness, this indifference, in the future when he understood the vast extent of his injuries, when the painkillers were reduced.

"Hey Matt." Hallie took her usual seat. "You've been inundated with cards and gifts, Kelly had to take most of them home for you," she explained. "We can put them all up when you're moved into a private room though."

After a while his lips parted, he wanted to reply, wanted to ask her if she was ok, ask her what was wrong, he didn't know how long he'd been here; the lack of control was terrifying despite his lethargy.

"Shh..." she shook her head. "How many times have I told you not to try and talk?" She smiled and busied herself adjusting his gown and bedsheets and his concerns were soon all forgotten in a haze of drugs and pain.

Casey watched Hallie's movements drowsily, it was incredibly difficult to concentrate and hurt to keep his eye open, in fact just the act of lying on the hospital bed hurt. She was still smiling. "That tube's coming out soon and you'll be able to talk whenever you want, your jaw was… was hurt but you'll be able to talk… oh…" She disappeared from view after a look of concern swept across her face.

A tissue soaked through with bright red blood was the next thing he saw, it was being dabbed at his face, he could barely feel it.

"Don't worry, it's all right, it's normal." Hallie came floating into his vision again, smiling reassuringly. "Just gonna sit the bed up a little."

For a moment Casey was worried about the blood soaked tissue but the thought just floated away before his nose had even stopped bleeding. And he fell asleep just before the nurse arrived to administrate another dose of painkillers and gave him a sponge bath with Hallie's help.

* * *

Severide dropped by at lunchtime and sat by Casey's sleeping form until he was taken away for a scan of his chest. The doctor wanted an up to date view of his lungs to make sure Casey was ready for decanulation. Now that he was alert for at least parts of the day if his lungs could cope without the assistance of the ventilator it would be much better for him to breathe on his own.

The next time Casey woke there was a doctor stood by his bed talking to Hallie, he couldn't hear them, he didn't care, he was cocooned in his safe drug addled world; he didn't have a care in the world.

"Matt." Hallie smiled and turned away from the doctor when she noticed that he was awake, and was trying his best to remain that way. "Good timing. Scans are good; you're ready to come off the ventilator."

He blinked in acknowledgment.

"You'll probably feel a little short of breath for a few minutes after but it's nothing to worry about." The doctor loomed closely into view. "I'm going to lay the bed flat and then we'll get it out," he smiled. "It won't hurt."

"Ok Matt?" Hallie came into view.

He blinked slowly although he felt incredibly apprehensive.

"There we go, all done." The man smiled a few moments later. "This dressing will be changed frequently, it's going to take about two weeks for the incision to heal. Your voice should get back to normal in that time too."

He lay still and silent for some time, the doctor had left, Hallie looked rather apprehensive and worried. Casey saw how exhausted she looked as well, he wondered how long she'd been here, how long he'd been here. "Hals…"

She beamed down at his bruised face. "Good to hear your voice."

"You 'k?" His voice was almost inaudible.

"I'm fine," she smiled, searching his face, "I'm fine, everyone's fine, just worried about you."

"How long?" he croaked.

"Four days."

He'd drifted off to sleep and woke less than an hour later. Hallie was still by his side, this time it felt like his whole back was on fire but only one thing was on his mind. "Voight?"

She shook her head. "We don't need to…"

"Hals please…" he tried. "Must be him..." He groaned in pain.

She sighed, she wished he'd drop the matter, but she knew him too well, knew there was little she could say to stop his thoughts and the pain he was in right now was breaking her heart. "Matt stop, don't…"

"Ant… Antonio?"

"He's on the case," Hallie explained simply.

"See him," he spoke more clearly now but it was still only a fraction above the volume of a whisper.

"Matt you're…"

"Please."

"You said you remember what happened… Do you even remember who attacked you?" It came out harsher than intended but Casey was too out of it to take offence.

"I don't… I don't know…" he admitted hoarsely, he was growing more and more tired by the second.

"I'll call Antonio but I don't know what good it will do if…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh... baby, this isn't your fault."

"I shouldn't…"

"Shh... stop talking, it hurts right? So just try and relax, you don't need to do anything other than rest and recover right now," she explained gently. "You're in pain right now, I know."

"Yes…" he gasped, his body was on fire, the pain was dizzying.

She bit her lip at his admittance. "Close your eyes, stop thinking about Voight and what happened, I promise there will be less pain next time you wake up but you need sleep first." Other than sleep she was out options to distract him from the pain until he was given his next dose of morphine. Thankfully she watched him relax a few moments later.

But he didn't remain asleep. The pain kept Casey in and out of consciousness for most of the day, his lucidity varied as did his communications skills. The damage to his jaw had numbed most his mouth. Hallie knew she would have to explain his injuries to him soon, knew he'd soon start questioning her. She also knew that he'd soon start to pull his mask over himself, it was inevitable. As soon as the pain started to diminish he would claim to be fine, claim he wasn't at all affected from being attacked and beaten when Hallie knew it would join an ever growing list of things that Casey hid under lock and key at the back of his mind.

Hallie had been right.

"Tell me…" came Casey's strained words late that afternoon. The pain had lessened, he was thankful to the nurse who'd appeared with a syringe and injected it into his central line; the relief had almost been instantaneous. "Tell me," he repeated, his voice stronger than before.

"Matt…"

"Please."

"You were left for dead Matt… if no one had found you…" her voice cracked.

"Said something about my eye?" he slurred.

She composed herself and nodded, "Yeah I did, you need another surgery to fix it." Quickly she added, "But I'm not worried. The ophthalmologist will see you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Another surgery…" he muttered. "Others?"

"You came in with multiple fractures," she tried to distance herself, tried to explain his injuries to him as a doctor not a fiancé. "They rushed you into surgery because of the damage to your chest, you broke three ribs, not the usual just treat with painkillers broken ribs." She touched his chest gently. "These two broke in two places, and this middle one; three places. That damaged your lung, bruised it, you went into respiratory failure in the ER so they trached you… trached you because your jaw was broken here." She used her own jaw to show him where the break was; the left hand side of his lower jaw.

"Explains why it hurts." He grimaced.

"It's not a bad break but they had to plate it, they plated and screwed your ribs back together too," she explained.

"Iron man." He smiled sloppily.

"More like titanium man." She smiled back but it quickly faded.

"More?" he questioned at her expression.

"They removed two teeth from the back of your mouth because the roots were damaged, and you'd lost another…"

"Three…" he breathed. "That'll… that'll do wonders... for my looks." He let out a short laugh but stopped as soon as his chest sent spikes of pain shooting around his broken body, "Argh... no laughing."

"Dental surgeon will sort it all out, you'll look as good as new," she assured him. "Your cheekbone, nose and eye socket were fractured as well."

"Let... me guess…" he slurred, "More plates... and screws?"

She nodded and continued almost mechanically. "You're left hand was broken, it's gonna be in a cast for about two months whilst it heels, there were ten breaks, they used rods to fix it, and they'll stay there but with some rehab function should be fine, your…"

"Should?" he repeated tiredly.

" _Will_ be fine," she corrected. "You are too stubborn for it not to be." She smiled before completing the vast list of injuries.

"Definitely titanium man," he commented when she was done. "Be ok, won't I?"

Hallie wiped the tear from her eye out of his view. "Of course you will, whatever happens."

"You'll... stay with... with me?"

"What?" she gasped, "I'm not gonna leave you Matt."

"My fault."

"Even if it _was_ you're fault I wouldn't leave you."

* * *

Casey woke up blearily a few hours later, it was dark outside but the bright walls of the ICU had no windows, only rows of beds and life supporting machinery. It took him a few moments to become truly aware of his surroundings.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Casey forced open his eye. "Sev…"

"Believe it or not you look even worse than when I last saw you," Severide stated.

"What? When…" he swallowed painfully, "… When I had… had a tube stuck in my neck? … Sorry hurts to… to talk."

"Guess I get to do all the talking again then," Severide teased.

"You came... before?"

"Had to come see what a mess you got yourself into didn't I?" Severide didn't tell him how he'd been sat by his side whilst he'd whimpered and moaned unconsciously in pain, he saved him that dignity.

"Lot of mess… lost three teeth…"

"Three? That's impressive… Are you in any pain?"

"Manageable."

"Hallie gave me her keys to your new place, it's nice," Severide commented.

"What?"

"Your new place, it's nice… Matt?"

"Sorry… 'm tired…"

"Well you know the best cure for that," Severide replied.

Casey remained staring at him, struggling to keep his focus.

"Go to sleep Case."

* * *

The next morning Casey was woken up by a very insistent voice.

"Matt?"

He groaned, he wanted to turn away, move from the noise, but he couldn't even move his head.

"Matt?"

He opened his eye, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep for the time being. "Mmm?"

"Doctor Warren's here," Hallie announced, "To look at your eyes. I'm gonna sit you up a little more."

"Hi Matt, I'm not going to be long, I just want to do a quick examination now you're awake and get you scheduled for surgery," the doctor explained. Hallie moved out of his way and Casey opened his right eye as wide as the swelling would allow, the doctor smiled at him.

"I don't…" he began, his voice was barely above the sound of a whisper, his whole mouth still felt numb.

"The retina's detached, we're going to do a simple procedure to reattach it, if we don't then you'll lose your sight in that eye," the doctor stated bluntly.

"I…"

"You're firefighter I know and I'm sorry but I can't promise 20/20 vision… Let's have a look at it." The doctor plastered a reassuring smile across his face but even in Casey's drugged state he could tell the man was concerned.

The doctor gently peeled back the white gauze covering his left eye, the laceration on his cheekbone and above his eyebrow. The eye itself didn't open as it was revealed to the world. It was swollen shut, weeping slightly and heavily bruised. It was almost black compared to the dark red and brown bruises over the rest of his face.

"This is going to feel uncomfortable Matt, I'll be as quick as I can," the doctor explained. He covered up his right eye and as gently as possible opened up his left.

Casey couldn't help but groan, Hallie grabbed his right arm comfortingly.

The doctor examined the eye and motioned for Hallie's assistance before asking Casey who's bloodshot eye was being held painfully open. "Can you tell me how many fingers Hallie's holding up?"

"No…" his voice cracked, he felt Hallie squeeze his arm in reassurance.

"Can you see them at all?" Doctor Warren asked

He nodded ever so slightly. "Blurry."

"I'll not ask you to read anything then." The doctor smiled and removed his hand. "It's a good sign that there is still vision, that it's only blurred, but I'm going schedule the surgery first thing in the morning, the quicker we sort it out the better your chances of recovery are."

"Tomorrow morning?" he questioned quietly as his eye was bandaged back up.

"It's a simple procedure, it'll just be done under a local anaesthetic, you won't feel a thing," Doctor Warren explained.

"Be awake?" he asked through barely parted lips.

"They can give you a mild sedative, Matt," Hallie stated, and a quick nod from the doctor confirmed it. "You'll breeze through it."

 **TBC**


	4. Statement

**Down and Out**

 **Statement**

"Matt?" Hallie watched as he slowly came around, his swollen lips parted and an almost silent groan left his broken mouth. "Matt?"

"Hmm?" His right eye opened partially, his left was still covered by the white gauze.

"Surgery went well, we'll know in less than a week if it was successful." She smiled down at him as he took in the surroundings of the ICU. "And more good news; you're getting out of here later."

"Home?" he croaked. He tried to clear his throat but it was painful just to swallow.

"Hope that's a joke," she responded, "To a private room, you don't such critical ca… monitoring anymore. It's really good news Matt."

"When?" He breathed heavily, it was such an effort to talk and no matter how hard he tried it didn't sound like his own voice, it sounded like less than a fraction of it; weak and slurred.

"After your next lot of meds. They've got to move you off the bed so after having some painkillers is the best time because…"

"I'm black and blue," he finished for her.

Hallie didn't comment and instead steered the conversation away from his injuries. "Antonio's going to come by once you're out of here, how about tomorrow?"

"Today?" he questioned.

"Erm…" she began hesitantly, she really didn't want him to come at all, she couldn't see what good it would do. "I think tomorrow would be better, give it some more time and..."

"No," he stated firmly, "It's already been... so... so long, right? I've been here... ages. Needs to be today."

"Ok, ok," she conceded, "I'll call him."

* * *

Just as Hallie had explained Casey was moved from the ICU to a private room on a less critical ward. And now he'd been moved they'd soon be helping him up and out of bed depending on his pain levels. He didn't notice his new surroundings until he woke up. The room seemed brighter than the ICU and there was still no window, not that he would have been able to see out of it if there was. He wondered where Hallie was, perhaps she was working, he hoped she was working, he'd hate to have caused her to have so much time off because now that he thought about it she had been with him for the majority of his conscious moments.

A nurse wondered in, she smiled politely and checked his monitors before making notes in his chart, she made sure he was comfortable, although Casey didn't think he was ever going to be comfortable on the hospital bed with his arms still propped up by foam pillows, wearing an un-modest gown and compression socks. The central line site ached, the tape holding down the IV port made his skin itch and nasal cannula irritated him every time it puffed out air. In fact everything seemed to irritate him now that he felt incredibly aware. Although the awareness wouldn't last long, he would soon fall asleep and awaken in a groggy state where it would take him a few moments to remember where he was and what had happened.

* * *

"Hallie," Antonio greeted. "Thank you for letting me see him."

"He insisted," she replied. They were standing outside Casey's hospital room facing the nurses station. "I'm against this. It was all Voight's doing and I don't see how Matt giving a statement is going to help the situation."

"If we can identify any of the attackers we can prove that they were doing Voight's dirty work then it'll all be over, both him and his son will be going to prison," Antonio replied reassuringly.

"You really think it'll all be over? He must have done this to others and…"

"And he'll do it to more if we don't stop him. We can get him, don't you want that?"

"He's put my fiancé in the hospital! He might never fully recover!" she said heatedly. "Of course I want that but he's got away with this before hasn't he?"

"Matt's not in danger anymore, he'll be off the man's radar now he can't give his statement against his son," he replied.

Hallie sighed. "Just… just don't expect much, he tires really quickly and… and sometimes it's difficult to understand what he's saying."

"Hallie, I will come back every day if that's what needs to be done," he replied, "I won't stay with him for long today and you're welcome to be there."

The nurse was administrating a feed when Hallie and Antonio entered the room.

"Hey Casey," Antonio greeted as he slowly took in Casey's battered form, he'd been given the police report and photos but seeing him in person made all too real. "I can come back a little later if you want?" he questioned as he glanced at the NG tube.

"Be asleep later..." Casey replied, it sounded like he was already on his way to unconsciousness.

Antonio took the seat by the bed and Hallie moved up to Casey's side and gently touched his arm, a small gesture of comfort that would have been much more appreciated if his body wasn't starting to protest at the growing pain it felt.

"I'll make this quick," Antonio stated at the obvious discomfort on Casey's face. "If you could give a few descriptions of the men that attacked that would be a great a start." He pulled out his notepad and pen ready to take notes.

"I'm sorry… probably wasted your time..."

"Anything Casey, anything at all? Tattoos, jewellery?"

"There was three of them… I think..." Casey let his eye close. "One of them had a... had a tattoo on his wrist."

"Left or right?"

"Left… " He looked up at the bright ceiling, thinking back. "No… right. I don't know."

"Do you know what it looked like?" Antonio tried.

"Was just black… writing maybe?"

"That's a good start," Antonio nodded as he jotted it down, "Anything else? Hair colour? Eyes?"

"They were wearing hoods, bandanas…" he replied miserably.

"Ok well, the tattoo is a start," Antonio replied, although he highly doubted it would get them anywhere. "I'll come by tomorrow with some mugshots, these guys will have a record, that's how they'll know Voight, we'll find them Casey."

Hallie walked with him to the door, spoke out of Casey's earshot and shut the door behind Antonio as he left. There was a pain filled expression lacing Casey's face when she returned to his side.

"Your back?" she questioned.

He just grunted in response.

"I'll be back in a minute." And soon Casey was propped up by several pillows onto his left hand side to help relieve his bruised back.

"Hals…" He was quickly losing his battle against unconsciousness now that he was comfortable.

"Yeah baby?" She smiled down at him.

"Going home?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" she laughed.

"Oh… no… I…"

"I was joking Matt."

When it became clear she wasn't leaving he asked, "Can I have my toothbrush?" They'd kept him clean shaven and he'd been given a sponge bath every day since his surgery but his mouth felt horribly dirty now that feeling was slowly coming back to his tongue.

"I was going to bring it but I've bought some mouthwash from the shop instead," she explained, "It'll hurt to brush your teeth for now."

"Oh," he sounded miserably, "Feels horrible."

Hallie rummaged in her bag and took out a book and several magazines before reaching for the mouthwash. He automatically tried to take it from her before looked dismayed down at his two cast hands. Instead he allowed her to help him take a few sips before he slowly swirled it around his tender mouth and spat back out into the emesis basin Hallie held in front of him, the mint flavoured liquid stung at his sore lips as he did.

"Better?" she smiled.

"A little."

"I'm sorry Matt, we'll figure all of this out," she reassured him, "You should be able to eat some soft foods soon, when you can do that I'm sure you'll be able to brush without hurting."

Casey was looking back down at his hands, dejectedly he stated, "How am I gonna do anything?"

"We'll figure it out, you're one of the most resourceful people I know," she replied.

"Before I was in a very one sided fight?" The comment went ignored.

"Kelly's dropping by tomorrow," she stated in an attempt to cheer him up. "Get some rest now, you're struggling to…"

"Why's he keep coming?" he questioned despite the overwhelming urge to let sleep claim him.

"Because you two have been friends longer we've known each other."

"Tell him he's not obligated to come," he stated.

"He's not coming because he feels obligated. Now go to sleep."

* * *

"Nice room," Severide commented the next morning when he saw that Casey was awake, he closed the door behind himself.

"Home from home," Casey slurred in reply, he'd not long been awake.

"It's very…"

"Very white," he supplied.

"Begging to get out of here already?"

"They operated on my eye yesterday," he stated, ignoring Severide's comment. "Hals didn't say?"

Severide shook his head and sat down. "No she didn't."

"Worst case; lose the sight in that eye."

"And best case? It's perfectly fine?"

"Might see, might not have 20/20 vision," he explained.

"Well that's all right. Mouch wears glasses around the firehouse," Severide tried to reassure him although he was still processing this new information.

"Yeah, reading glasses," he dismissed.

"So you might just need them for reading, driving," Severide replied optimistically. "You don't drive the truck Casey. You worried glasses will ruin were street cred?"

"Wasn't aware I had street cred…" his face dropped. "I don't want a desk job…"

"I know."

"What's the time?" Casey asked after a few moments of silence, being stuck in the hospital was incredibly disorienting. "I don't even know what day it is… Oh God... I had construc…"

"Taken care of," he replied before Casey could panic any further.

"What?"

"I read your diary when I checked your new place," he explained.

"You read my diary?" Casey repeated.

"Wasn't as sordid as I thought it would be." Severide smirked but Casey's face was now washed with pain. "That's there for a reason," he nodded towards the PCA. They'd given Casey a pump so he could receive painkillers as and when he needed them within reason.

"Felt worse," he replied.

"You're not breathing properly because it hurts to; you'll get pneumonia on top of everything else. I don't know much but I know that. Use it or I'll press it for you," Severide warned.

"Fine." Reluctantly he pressed down on the controller than had been left by his right hand, he was reluctant because it didn't take away all of his pain, he'd rather use it when he felt worse but Severide was right. Hallie had already warned him about his breathing and kept instructing him to breathe into the incentive spirometer every time she was with him.

"You gonna get high?" Severide teased as he watched the digits increase on the PCA

"Ha I wish." A hint of a smile spread across his lips, pulling at the stitches. "It hardly takes away the…"

"Pain?" Severide questioned when Casey's lips fell closed. "How bad is it?"

"Been worse, like I said," he replied.

"That's good," Severide beamed. He'd felt completely helpless as he'd sat by his side only five days previously watching him whimpering unconsciously in pain, a sight he never thought he'd be witnessed to, a sight he'd never tell anyone he'd witnessed.

"Sev…" he slurred, suddenly tired, "Not sure how much… how much longer I can stay awake."

"Don't stay awake on my behalf," Severide replied but Casey was fast asleep before he'd even finished.

* * *

A nurse Hallie didn't recognise rushed by her as she wandered up to Casey's room later that day, she'd been home, showered and collected a few items to make her fiancés room more homely. She stepped into the room expecting him to fast asleep; he was. She frowned. She wasn't expecting the monitors to be turned off. There was no power outage and even if there were the backup generators would have kicked in immediately.

"Matt?" She dropped her bag on the chair and rushed over to his side. "Oh God…" She couldn't feel a pulse and he was barely breathing. "Code blue! I need some help in here!" she called out frantically as she hit the code button. "Code blue!" she repeated loudly as she flicked the heart monitor back on and began CPR.

 **TBC**


	5. Code

**Down and Out**

 **Code  
**

The code team rushed in. Hallie was standing over Casey giving compressions. "He's in v-fib." She stopped compressions and allowed the doctor running the code to open up Casey's gown and place the defibrillator pads on his chest and side.

Hallie resumed compressions. A nurse held an ambu-bag over Casey's mouth and nose, she was squeezing once every six seconds.

"Someone call security! The monitors had been switched off!" Hallie called out.

"Clear!" the doctor warned and everybody stepped away.

Casey's body jolted. The monitors remained the same. "Still v-fib," Hallie stated.

"Push an epi."

Hallie continued compressions.

"Clear!" Casey's body jerked and there was a resounding beep. "Asystole! Push another epi!"

Hallie's heart dropped. "Come on Matt!" She put all her efforts into her compressions. It was brutal but he was still flatlining.

They pushed another round of epinephrine and continued compressions before the doctor questioned, "Time?"

Hallie looked down at her watch. "Going on ten minutes."

"Switch with me."

Hallie shook her head and continued her compressions.

"Hallie, I'm not going to stop," he assured her. CPR was vicious on the patient and exhausting on the provider.

She nodded and they quickly swapped places.

"Another epi!" he called out when he continued the compressions on Casey's pulseless body.

"Doctor that's…" a nurse began to protest, she saw it as a fruitless effort.

Hallie was staring down at Casey. His lips were tinged blue. There were new bruises forming on his chest. The monitor was still flatlining.

"I said push another epi!" he yelled as he continued ferociously pushing up and down on Casey's chest.

Hallie was stood back away from all the frantic action when the monitor let out a single beep; more proceeded.

"We've got a rhythm." The doctor let out a sigh of relief as he looked up at the monitor. "We've had four other codes today, none of them made it."

"Let's get him to x-ray, check his chest," Hallie stated, "An MRI too and get a tox screen… there was nothing wrong with his… is security here?"

"Outside," a nurse supplied.

* * *

Several hours later Casey woke to a heavy weight on his chest.

"Hey baby," Hallie greeted him softly when he finally saw her face through blurry vision. "The doctor needs to ask you some questions, I'm right here though," she reassured him.

His doctor smiled down at him. "Can you tell me your name?"

After a few moments Casey answered, Hallie could barely hear him but she smiled nonetheless.

"Good Matt, do you know where you are?"

Ever so slowly Casey nodded his head, he felt awful, his chest felt like a herd of elephants had gone rampaging across it. "Wh… appen…"

The doctor and Hallie exchanged a quick glance, Hallie was reluctant to answer but she did. "You OD'd on Adenosine, it stopped your heart, do you remember anything?"

"Ov..dose?" he struggled.

"Looks like Voight's reach stretches inside this hospital," Hallie sighed, "There's security outside your door now though and Antonio's reviewing the security footage."

* * *

"How is he?" Severide asked immediately when Hallie exited his room with his doctor. "He's going to be ok, right?" He had been half way home when he received a panicked call from Hallie; someone had attempted to kill Casey, and he returned to the hospital immediately.

"No permanent damage," Hallie replied.

"How is he?" he repeated. "Does he remember who..."

"He's really out of it, Kelly," she admitted, "They've upped his morphine again, three more ribs broke when he was resuscitated... he's lucky the plates held..."

Severide held back his anger and simply asked, "Is he gonna be awake much today?"

"Kelly?"

"I've gotta go down to the boat yard, tell him I'll be back if he asks."

* * *

But Severide had no intention of going to the boat yard. The front door of the house unlocked, he pushed through before it had opened, slamming Voight onto the floor.

"Kelly Severide," Voight stated from his position on the floor. "I know your father," he replied to Severide's puzzled expression, "What do I owe this visit to?"

"You know full well why I'm here," he began heatedly.

"Haven't a clue," the man replied. "How is Casey? Thought you'd be by his bedside... oh wait I heard that since your friend, oh what was his name... Andy, was killed..."

"You can quit talking right now and you can quit threatening my best friend and his fiancée!"

"Last I checked Casey is lying in a hospital bed, not much a threat to me or anyone else, is he? You come to do his dirty work for him?"

Severide held back. "They're on to you Voight, the cops know something's up after your second failed attempt on his life. He's a lot stronger than you think and he's up and talking, he remembers everything and you're going down."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

Hallie was sitting by Casey's side, he'd woken up a few times but had been entirely unaware of his surroundings now that he was back on a heavy cocktail of drugs. Hallie was thankful he was in no pain, that he wasn't coherent enough to question anything or become worried about what had happened though she knew as soon as he was he'd be trying to solve the situation, trying to figure it all out, trying to get Voight behind bars. At times she wished he wasn't so protective of others, wasn't so upstanding because this is where it had got him; lying in a hospital bed with more broken bones than she could count on both hands and with a chance of permanent damage to his eyesight and hands. But he wouldn't be Casey if he wasn't so determined, so stubborn.

She was looking down at his bruised and pale form, all but the white gauze taped over his left eye had been removed and the stiches on the two lacerations would soon be removed, soon all that would be left would be fading wounds and paling bruises. The bruises on his chest could just be seen where the hospital gown didn't cover and she was so entranced by the movement of his chest that she didn't notice her friend walk in.

"Hallie," she began, "How is he doing? I heard what happened."

"He'll be ok, shouldn't be any permanent damage," Hallie replied without looking up.

Her friend passed her a coffee and stated, "Heard Peterson said he can cover your shift tomorrow when I was down in the ER."

"No, I told Matt I'd get back to work, even with this setback he'll hate that I've changed my routine for him, already hates that I've taken all this time off for him." She smiled sadly, warming her hands on the polystyrene coffee cup.

* * *

Hallie was back at work the next day. The security footage had showed nothing conclusive. Voight remained impervious to the law and Casey remained high on narcotics which at times proved to be hilarious but at others it almost reduced Severide to tears, who contrary to what everyone had expected was spending the majority of his free time by Casey's side.

"You're here?"

"Been here all day Matt, in case someone makes a third attempt on your life in the space of a week, that's gotta be a record for you," Severide replied.

"Sorry… everything's a bit… a bit…"

"Confusing," Severide supplied.

"Can they stop?"

"Can who stop what?"

"Can't think… think with the drugs…"

"You're not in pain right now?"

"No…"

"Then trust me; you don't want to stop those drugs." Because he remembered how Casey had whimpered in pain even in his unconsciousness only a few days ago. Soon Severide was sure he'd miss the comfort of the drugged haze he was currently in.

"No… Voight? Antonio?" He was desperately fighting the urge to succumb to sleep.

"Case, just go to sleep, you don't need to worry about anything."

"Hallie…"

"Shh Matty, just sleep, everything's fine."

* * *

"Did you get that looked at?" Hallie asked when she joined Severide outside Casey's hospital room later that day, two nurses were currently in the room with him, helping him bathe and changing his sheets.

"It's fine," Severide replied shortly before taking a sip of his coffee that he held in his bruised hand.

"Uh huh?" she was unconvinced, "You didn't do something stupid did you?"

"Nah, just an accident," he replied.

"Yeah that's what Matt would say too," she said knowingly before they entered Casey's room together.

* * *

That evening Casey was propped up on the hospital bed. His right eye was now almost entirely open, although it was still a little swollen and heavily bruised his vision was much clearer. He had no idea how long he'd been in the hospital now, all he knew was that his stay had now been extended thanks to an attempt on his life. Severide was sitting by him reading a magazine. Hallie had dropped by a while ago, or maybe that had been yesterday, his days were blurred by painkillers and sedatives.

"Should have just left it... should've listened to Voight..." he muttered his thoughts aloud.

"You did the right thing, Casey," Severide responded and it was clear that his friend hadn't realised he'd emitted his thoughts.

"The right thing?" A frown crossed his bruised face. "Hallie isn't safe, no one is..."

"Hallie is being looked after, we're keeping an eye on her, she's fine, you don't need to worry about her, or me, or anyone else. Just focus on yourself, on getting better, because..."

"Because I got myself in such a mess... " Casey supplied wearily.

"Are you in pain?" he asked because Hallie told him they had already reduced his morphine.

"I'm fine." Although Casey still looked anything but fine. "Antonio? Meant to go through mugshots…"

"They can wait," Severide replied.

"No." Because he needs to get past this, he needs it to be over, he needs to make sure Hallie is safe, that everyone he knows is safe.

"Casey, your heart stopped, you died, and you want to flip through mugshots?"

"Sev please."

"I'll call him," he conceded, he couldn't say no to Casey's pleading expression. "Visiting hours are already over, I'll get kicked out soon, you want the heat pad?"

"I'm fine."

"Casey don't be so damn stubborn. Sit up," Severide ordered. He leant over to help him move up off the bed for a moment so the heat pad could be slipped behind his back. Now with broken ribs on both sides of his chest he couldn't lie on either side to relieve his bruised back. "Ok?" Severide questioned as he lay back down with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry."

"You're allowed to ask for help."

* * *

Casey's lucidity had once more increased now the drugs that were flowing through his system had been reduced again. He had been spending most of his time asleep with brief moments of consciousness but now he was lying wide awake in his hospital room. Alone because everyone was working. A little bored because he couldn't focus on the TV, couldn't hold a book or magazine. A surprise visitor was a welcome.

There was a quick knock on the door and a greyed head popped its way in, Casey smiled tiredly. "Chaplain."

"Matt Casey," the man smiled. "Busy?"

"Very busy." The smile remained as the Chaplain walked over to the chair by his side.

"Stupid question I know but how are you doing?" the Chaplain asked as he sat down.

"Been stuck here for…" Casey shrugged the best he could with his sore and aching body.

"Nine days," he supplied.

"That long?"

The Chaplain nodded and reached into his pocket. "Cards?"

"Can't," he replied simply.

"You've got thumbs, two fingers," he smiled as he began to deal the cards, "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Casey struggled with the cards to start with but soon managed, he always managed with whatever life threw at him and this wouldn't be any different.

After a while, when Casey was starting to tire, the Chaplain asked, "Tell me what you're thinking?"

"I don't know what to do," Casey admitted, "I don't know what's right anymore. I was so sure..."

"What's right?" he asked simply.

"The truth..." Casey replied, "The truth but now I'm not so sure. I thought I knew what I was doing. I had right on my side."

"But now you've ended up getting hurt."

"No, it's not me. I'm not worried about me. It's everyone else. I... I don't think I thought about everyone else when I decided to speak against that cop."

"You think you're selfish?" the Chaplain questioned. "What you did, what you're doing is entirely unselfish."

"I didn't think about Hallie, 51... I just didn't want his son to get away with what he did, he's destroyed that kids life, that's not right." Casey remained looking down at the crisscrossed pattern of the blanket that lay over the plain white hospital sheet. "But now I'm here and I can't protect them. I can't do anything."

"You can relinquish control. Hallie is being looked after, 51 is a family, you don't need to worry about protecting Hallie or them."

"What do I do?" he looked up for the first time since the conversation had begun. "I could just drop it. Forget about it."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No." And before the Chaplain could say anymore Casey began, "It was a distraction. I got myself so focused on Voight. I..." He trailed off, he'd not spoken a word of this until now.

"Go on Matt."

"I couldn't sleep... couldn't sleep without…" he swallowed painfully. "I couldn't sleep... I can't sleep without seeing his face."

"Andy's?"

"I saw... I saw the fear in his eyes when... I see it all the time," he admitted, averting his eyes once again.

"You watched it happen."

"I want to blame Severide. I want to blame him for everything." He shook his head. "I told him to vent the back. But I didn't hold Andy back. I didn't stop him. I didn't know if there was a vent. I should have stopped him. Severide blamed me, barely spoke to me, and now he's been sitting here with me for… I don't know how long… I didn't expect that, it's not back to normal but it almost is, I didn't think that would ever happen. And I want to listen to him, let everyone else deal with Voight but I can't leave everyone to sort out my mess."

"What are you going to do?"

"Antonio's coming later. I've got to remember who attacked me, I need to remember, maybe going through mugshots will help," he said with determination.

"And if you don't?"

"I'll figure it out. All I know is that I will be giving evidence at the deposition when it's rescheduled. It's the right thing to do, even if standing up against his son is what put me in here. Just got to trust the system."

"You don't trust easily," the Chaplain stated as fact. "You're not going to do something reckless when you get out of here, are you?"

"I can't." He looked down at his encased hands. "Couldn't if I wanted to."

"You're resourceful."

"I'm trusting the system. I'm not putting Hallie or anyone else at risk."

 **TBC  
**


	6. Visit

**Down and Out  
**

 **Visit**

"Hey guys." Casey smiled as the majority of 51 filed into his small hospital room. It was a forced and tired smile but he really was grateful for their visit. They weren't to blame for his discomfort and ever changing mood.

It had been ten days since Casey had been attacked and the first time most of them had seen him. They took stock of the nasal cannula, the NG tube, central line, the stitches and gauze on their lieutenants face, the white casts on his hands, the left travelled further past his wrist than the right, and there were paling bruises on both arms, more on his exposed chest and they could just imagine how discoloured the rest of his beaten body looked.

"How you holding up?" Herrmann questioned gently. The family man of the firehouse. He always enquired on his lieutenant's health. He'd seen how worn and down, depressed even, the man had been since Darden's death, and on top of that the rumour had spread that he'd moved out although Hallie was stood by his side right now so he hoped it had just been gossip and not fact. Casey had never admitted his thoughts and feelings from the moment he had dragged him down from the ladder after watching Darden's body erupt in flames. He watched him carrying on stoically but he could see that the weight on the world was on his shoulders and now he was confined to a hospital, all for doing the right thing. Herrmann hadn't initially thought much of the youthful blond lieutenant that had arrived at 51 several years ago; he had been so very wrong with his first impression.

"Anything we can do?" Cruz asked before Casey could even answer the first question.

"Keep my rig in working order. And Mills, you better be keeping on top of those showers," he smiled.

"Don't worry Lieutenant," Mills replied with a quick nod.

"You're gonna be all right?" Herrmann eyed the gauze on his face that the nurse had only just replaced after some administrating some eye drops that he currently required twice daily.

"This is nothing," he replied, "I'll be back with you guys in no time at all, so don't get used to a life of very few drills."

Severide lingered back as the others left, Dawson had tried to stay behind but quietly left with Shay. "You're looking a little better," he stated.

Casey barely acknowledged him, either fed up about his state of health being mentioned or genuinely exhausted after the brief visit from the rest of 51, Severide wasn't sure but he suspected the latter.

"Get anywhere with Antonio yesterday?" Severide asked.

"No," he admitted, disappointment clearly evident in his tone. "Left some folders for me to go through, there's a lot."

"Wanna have a look through now?" Severide questioned, he was trying, in the forefront of his mind was the fire that had killed their best friend, but he was trying. He didn't blame Casey, not really, but it was so much easier to blame him than himself, and if he really thought about it then he knew Casey thought the same. But he couldn't think about that now, couldn't bring it up, didn't want to bring it up.

"Nah..."

Severide frowned, he'd not expected that answer. "In pain?"

"Just tired."

"You know what to do then," Severide replied simply.

"Spend all my time sleeping," he spoke dejectedly.

"Casey you're a mess, you're stuck in this hospital bed for a reason, if you're tired; sleep." Casey had been stubborn since the day they met. It was both a good and bad trait they shared.

"I want to get up... I want to go home... I want to eat... And I want to use a damn toilet! I want to go home."

Severide was lost for words. "Matt…"

"Please don't tell Hallie. I'm fine. I am. Really."

"You're not fine Matt, and there's nothing wrong with that," Severide spoke sincerely and he watched as the cogs of Casey's brain worked, he knew what he was about to do, what he was about to say.

"I want to be on my own." Just as Severide had predicted. "You can go." Casey had admitted defeat, admitted that he wanted to go home, that he couldn't even get up, couldn't eat, admitted weakness and now he was shutting Severide away.

"Don't think I should be leaving you on your own." He stood his ground until Casey's previously averted expression turned into his best – get the hell out of here – glare. "Fine." He'd leave Casey to brood, leave him to stew, because the other option was to protest once more and he didn't want to anger Casey, didn't want to upset him.

* * *

Casey remained on his own until a nurse appeared to remove his stitches, she received no protest and very little communication as she got on with her job. She braced herself before suggesting, "I think we should get you out of bed today, you've not long had some painkillers so now's a better time than any."

He just nodded slightly in response then questioned, "Can this come out after then?"

"This?" she repeated. "The catheter? Yes," she smiled, "The central line should be able to come out soon as well, your doctor will just want to make sure you're ok swallowing pills but you've been drinking water so that's good."

Casey cast his vision down.

"But it's painful to swallow?"

"Not pain," he replied, "Just aches."

"Hurts to talk still?" she questioned.

"Sometimes," he admitted.

"That's not a surprise, your mouth received a lot of trauma, from the fight and the surgery, it'll heal Matt, it will," she smiled,

Casey almost scoffed, it had been a very one sided fight.

Soon Casey was sitting up after carefully shifting his legs over the side of the bed. After the initial faintness it felt good to be out of the bed and taking a few steps around the room as tried to hold on to the cart that all the wires and tubes were hooked up to with the only fingers that remained free.

"Now, can I get you anything? Want the TV on?" the nurse asked once he was safely on the hospital bed, the catheter had been removed and he was back under the covers.

He shook his head, fairly certain that he would fall asleep shortly. The drugs cursing through his veins were making him incredibly lethargic and the few steps he took around the room made him feel like he'd ran a marathon.

"Ok, well you know the drill, hit the call button if you need anything, and I mean anything Matt, I know Hallie's working today, so just let me know what you need."

"Thanks."

* * *

When Casey woke it was to a persistent voice, it became clearer and clearer as he drudged out the realms of sleep that it was Hallie calling his name. She had made sure to take her break when one of Casey's doctors was due to visit him. She carefully peeled away the gauze that covered his left eye before proceeding to wake him up.

"Matt, wake up," she called softly as she watched him battle awake.

"Mmm…"

"Open your eyes baby." Then Hallie watched as the realisation swam across his face after he opened his eyes.

"I can see…" he slurred tiredly, his left eye wasn't opening as fully as his right but the blurred vision that had been there whenever the eye drops had been administrated had gone. He could see clearly through both eyes.

"Told you you'd be fine." Hallie grinned down at him, happy at the news herself.

"We just need to do a quick eye test, Matt," the ophthalmologist stated, Casey hadn't even realised he'd been in the room until that point. The man held up a chart. "Realise you've just woken but can you read the third line for me please?"

Casey squinted away the sleep from his eyes before focusing on the letters. "T, O, Z."

"The bottom line?"

"Just about I think…" He began to read the letters off slowly. "P, E, Z, O, L, C... F, T, D?"

"Perfect." The doctor beamed.

"Really?"

"Really," the man nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you're on the mend," he smiled sincerely. "If you have any questions or notice any dots, flashing light, or blurred vision do let me know, ok? I'll schedule you in a for an eye test in about a week, that should clear you for duty, hopefully you won't see much more of me then."

It didn't take long for Casey to ask for the mugshots after the doctor had left, Hallie sighed but picked them up anyway. "Matt…" she began carefully, fully aware of how stubborn the man could be. "You don't remember anything more, do you?"

He looked blankly at the wall ahead. "No."

"You think looking at these is gonna jog your memory?" She almost sighed.

"No. All three of them were wearing masks. I doubt I got a good look at their eyes." He scoffed.

"Well, maybe we should give these a rest then? And maybe you should try a little something to eat? Some soup? The incisions in your…"

"I don't want anything," he replied.

"Matt you know the sooner you eat the sooner you can have that out." She eyed the NG tube.

"I know," he replied, "I can't… I can't have someone…" he trailed off, eyes averted.

"Help you?"

"Could barely play cards yesterday, I can't hold a spoon," he admitted almost inaudibly.

"Let me help you."

But Casey shook his head.

"Would you rather a nurse?"

Another shake of the head.

"Matt, we've known each other for eight years, let me help you eat something."

"No one is helping me eat. I'm not being fed," he stated firmly.

Hallie took a different approach and replied, "You'll only stay here longer."

He ignored her. "Can they stop giving me so many drugs?"

"You need the antibiotics and…" She sighed. "You want less painkillers? That won't help you to remember what happened, won't help you eat."

"It'll help me think. Everything's so fuzzy. Can't get my thoughts straight."

"How about I get you one of those shakes with the cream on top that you like from that stand down the block? You can drink that on your own, then have some soup tomorrow because I know you wanna get out of here."

"You're changing the subject."

"You're not having less painkillers Matt. What flavour shake do you want?"

He looked over to the water jug and cup as if it were evil. "I spilt the water on myself yesterday."

"I promise you won't end up covered in cream, although that is a particular fantasy of mine we have yet to explore," she retorted with a grin.

He laughed aloud but immediately clutched his chest. "Don't make me laugh..."

"And that is why I'm not asking them to reduce your painkillers," she said pointedly. "Nice to see you smile though." Even if it wasn't the smile that lit up his eyes and made the world seem like such a better place after she had a bad day, it would take time for his jaw to heal, his mouth to recover, but it would heal and it would recover.

"I want it noted that I am never covering myself in cream for you."

"Not even a little bit?"

He pierced her with a mocking glare. "Let's see how fast you can spring me from this hospital. I might reconsider."

* * *

Casey must have fallen asleep because he woke to find his room dimmed, it took a few moments for him to gather his senses but he soon realised there was a presence beside him and it wasn't Hallie.

"You're not allowed in here," Casey stated when his vision cleared and realised who was standing by him.

Voight flashed his badge in response and began to speak oddly pleasantly compared to the look in his eyes. "I only came to…"

"To warn me? Threaten me? You still don't scare me Voight," he said with more conviction than he thought he would be able to muster. "I will not be retracting my statement and I will be seeing you behind bars too."

The door opened again, this time revealing Severide who almost ran at Voight. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"He's a cop. He's allowed whenever he wants," Casey spoke, "But I'm not gonna let you walk all over me Voight. Get out."

Voight left.

"Not blind then?" Severide questioned lightly, much more lightly than the concern he had over Casey's injuries, but he wouldn't admit that. It was good to see everything from Casey's face removed, there was still some swelling and a lot of discolouring but only the NG tube remained now the stitches had been removed and his left eye had been uncovered; a good sign he presumed.

"Not blind," he stated as if he'd never been concerned about the implication of the injury. "Thought I told you to go."

"You did. But you should know by now that I never listen…" Severide trailed off at the look on Casey's face and the implication of his words. Vent. Andy. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Well, I come bearing more good news, hopefully what will be more good news…"

"What?"

"Had an interesting conversation with Boden. He thinks he has someone who could wear a wire, get the evidence on Voight," Severide explained.

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Severide smiled, "He and Antonio are meeting him in the morning."

"Boden's going?"

"We're all behind you on this Case, all wanna help," Severide replied, "You want me to go along?"

"Nah, you've got stuff to do, women to see, hearts to break," he replied with a smile. It really was nice to have a normal conversation, as normal as he could hope for at the moment.

"That bastard stopped your heart, he's going down Casey, and I wanna be there, I wanna…"

"Do something stupid? I know you already have," he stated, Severide quickly slid his right hand into his jacket pocket, "And that's just confirmed it."

"I'd break his neck if…"

"Nice Kelly, very noble of you," he deadpanned. "You guys all need to stay out of this. Don't get involved."

"I was involved the minute he laid a finger on you. We all were."

"Just don't go busting through any more cops front doors, ok?"

"How…"

"'Cause that's what I would have done."

 **TBC**


	7. Fever

**Down and Out**

 **Fever**

"Morning baby," Hallie announced much more brightly than she felt when she saw that Casey was still awake. It was nice to see him up and alert and to see that the nasal cannula had been taken away, only the small splint across his nose remained, the redness around his wounds had faded, his skin was still pale under the varying shades of bruising but the swelling on the left side of his face had gone down considerably, he was slowly but surely getting better. He was still being given a cocktail of antibiotics, painkillers and anti-inflammatories. They made him a little nauseous, especially if he moved so he moved as little as possible. They wanted him walking up and down the hospital corridor but so far he'd only been stiffly walking to and from the small ensuite in his room. He'd tried not to look at his reflection in the mirror but he did catch a glimpse and came to the conclusion that he must have spent the majority of his time almost unrecognisable.

"Hey…" he slurred his jaw ached from misuse overnight. He'd barely said a word to the nurse who'd not long left him after waking him up. She'd helped him rinse his mouth, get up out of the bed and administered his morning feed.

Hallie smiled after glancing at the almost empty bag connected to Casey's NG tube. "So I dug out that old blender I got given for Christmas a few years ago."

"Which we used once?" He remembered with a small smile, Hallie had never expressed a desire for a blender, too time consuming, but she had put on her best smile and thanked her aunt graciously.

"Yeah that's the one." She nodded and said brightly. "Figured we could pretty much blend anything in it for you."

"No thanks."

"That tube needs changing soon, it's not a comfortable procedure, I'm sure you'd rather…"

"Eat through a straw? No thanks."

"Matt, it could have been a lot worse, you're lucky your jaw didn't need wiring shut. It shouldn't be too long until your mouth's more comfortable and you will be able to eat with your right hand."

"Sorry, don't mean to take it out on you, none of this is your fault, sorry I'm in such a…"

"Shitty mood? Don't worry, I've dealt with worse," she smiled. "My shift finishes at 6pm but I'll pop up when I can, you want anything?" She looked over at the closed folders on the table. "Given up with them?"

"You were right. I can't remember anything."

"Well, let's hope this kid Boden's found can help out." She leant over a kiss his forehead before saying goodbye, she had to get down to the ER for her shift.

* * *

"Hey you." Severide smiled when he saw Casey awake and sat up in his bed late that same morning, he'd spent most of his time sleeping since Hallie had left only to wake up less than half an hour before his door opened to reveal Severide.

"Don't want that," Casey stated tiredly when he saw the chocolate shake in his friends hand.

"Good 'cause it's mine," he quipped as he sat down.

"Hals seems to think I love them."

"She's just trying to get you to eat something," Severide replied. "How come you're so tired?

"It's the meds," he replied.

"Oh yeah?" Severide retorted. "I know drugged Casey and I know exhausted Casey."

"Fine… didn't sleep well last night." To save more discussion on his sleeping habits he added, "How'd it go with Antonio and…" But there was no need to finish his sentence because Severide was already shaking his head miserably. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it, something will come up, he's not gonna get away with what he's done to you Case," Severide replied.

"Not me," he slurred.

"What?"

"That kid. That kid who's probably somewhere in this hospital right now… Voight's son is gonna get away with it because I…"

"Just shut up and listen to me, ok? I know we've lost Andy, I know I've been a shit friend, I know things with Hallie haven't been perfect recently, but that doesn't mean everything else will fall apart, it doesn't mean that we can't solve this, that we can't figure it out. Being stuck in here doesn't mean that you can't give evidence against his son, the deposition is being rescheduled, Antonio is making sure of that, it's not just gonna get swept under a rug, you can still testify against him. You still have security outside of this room because Voight still sees you as a threat, he knows his son is getting locked away for what he did. And Voight is going along with him."

"How? You're all words, Kelly. There's no evidence against Voight. I don't care but… but what if he does this to someone else?"

"If he doesn't get locked up then I'll make sure he's fed through a tube for the rest of his life," Severide threatened.

"Don't be so stupid Severide, stop trying to make up for the last… You have every right to blame me. I shouldn't have let Andy through that window. I know it was my fault. Was just easier to blame you, didn't mean I slept any better though, worse maybe 'cause I was trying to blame you as well as myself."

* * *

"Hi Matt." Heather smiled warmly as she entered the room the next day. "Thought I was gonna have to be strip searched before they let me in here," she teased.

"Yeah… Sorry 'bout that…"

"You look…" She'd wanted to say that he looked a little better from when she'd caught a glimpse of him through the clear ICU walls but he didn't.

"Like crap," he supplied. "Ben and Griffin all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "They're in school right now so I can hang here until 3pm."

"Don't. You'll become as bored as I am. I swear Hallie is bribing them to keep me here forever."

"I can get you some maga…" she trailed off when she looked down at his immobile hands. "Maybe not… I'm sorry Matt. I can read to you?"

He smiled at the effort. "S'all right. To be honest I'll probably be asleep soon. Don't seem to stay awake for long," he admitted.

"Well, I'll just keep you company then… it's still hard to be…"

"Alone? I'm sorry I've not been there for you over the last… however long I've been here."

She almost laughed at his selflessness. "When the kids aren't home it's… it's quiet. Cindy and everyone's been great, you've been great, you really have Matt. You're a great friend. You were a great friend to Andy too."

Casey fell silent, he wanted to disagree, wanted to say that he was a terrible friend, but he couldn't make this about him so he let Heather continue to talk about Andy, let her recall fond memories of him, of all of them, after all they'd all known each other for over ten years.

Heather didn't mind that Casey fell asleep, she hoped her conversation had comforted him, she stayed by his side whilst a nurse came and checked his vitals and administered a feed. She was sat reading when Hallie popped into the room during her lunch break.

"Hey." Hallie was pleasantly surprised to see that Casey had had company. "How is he?"

"Chatted a little," she replied.

"Then fell asleep?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's been out of it most of the morning. How are you doing?"

"The distraction of work is good," Hallie admitted.

* * *

"How bad are they?" Casey was looking down at his hands later that afternoon when he woke to find Hallie taking a short break from work in the ER. "Know you said they operated… I'm titanium man and all that…" he said tiredly as he recalled their previous discussion.

"There didn't seem to be any nerve damage so that's really good Matt, but that doesn't mean the fibres weren't damaged but you have sensation so I'm not worried," she smiled, "You'll need a little rehab and you'll be as good as new."

"Are you lying?"

"I'm not lying," she replied. "We do just need to wait and see. The casts will come off in less than a month and we'll see where we're at."

"Ok," he let out a heavy breath, "Can't do either…"

"I know, Matt. The surgeon wasn't worried. Your doctor isn't worried. I'm not worried, so please try not to think about it."

"Nothin' to do but think," he replied miserably.

"Yeah, when you're not high on drugs," she smiled.

"Hey…" he teased, "You guys haven't let me have much for ages."

"What are you thinking?" she questioned slowly when he fell silent for a few moments.

"No chance I'll get the house semi decent before winter," he stated.

She smiled. "Trust you to be thinking about your little project."

"Little?" he mocked, "I've not taken on something this big on my own before."

Her smile remained, she always loved how enthusiastic he was, sometimes the boy inside of him leapt out despite how hard he liked to keep up smart appearances. He let his guard down around her, it had taken him time to trust her, to admit his past to her and even now there were things he'd prefer not to talk about, not to admit to her but she trusted that he would if he needed to. At first she'd thought he didn't really love her but she soon came to understand him, he had a wealth of trust issues, control issues, she saw all of that now, she was one of the very few people he let see him for who he truly was, who he happily let his guard down in front of.

"When d'you think they'll let me out of here? I mean as much as I love the sponge baths and constant check-ups I do like my own bed."

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You'd be scaring kids away if they let you out of here, and we're past Halloween," she teased.

"Thanks…" he deadpanned.

"Nah, you already look so much better baby," she reassured him.

"You just wanna keep me here forever."

"And out of harms way, yeah," she nodded.

"Pretty sure someone tried to kill me right here in this room," he noted with a wry smile.

"At least I can keep an eye on you here."

"Oh is that why you keep popping in? Not just to see my beautiful face?"

"You sure you're not high?" she gave a mock frown towards the PCA pump before letting the smile fade from her face. "When you do get out of here will you come home with me? Or I can stay at your new place… only you barely have a functioning kitchen."

"Well, apparently I only need a blender." He let out a short laugh, aware of how his chest would pain him.

"Not for too long," she replied.

"Already too long," he commented humorously.

Carefully she changed subject and enquired, "Have you got up and walked up and down the corridor today?"

"You know I haven't. You asked the nurse."

"Just wondered if you thought you could get away without doing it," she smiled. "Brought you a treat; a pair of boxers and some pants." She pulled the items out of her bag. "My shifts over so we can wander up and down together. There's no one out in the corridor except the two nurses and security guard."

"Bribing me with clothes?"

"I'm not above bribing you with items of clothing. I'll bring you a shirt next time," she grinned.

"So generous."

* * *

Casey didn't realise it was during the early hours of the next day when he woke up to the feeling of something cool on his forehead and a pressing need lower down. He battled against his heavy lids and when he finally opened his eyes he saw Hallie.

Hallie was holding a cool cloth to Casey's head, she smiled softly when he opened his eyes. "You have a bit of a fever, nothing to worry about."

"You look worried…"

"Always worry about you." She leant down a kissed his warm forehead.

"My job to worry about you," he retorted before trying to push away the bed covers which felt a lot heavier than they looked.

His clumsy actions were stopped when Hallie questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Bathroom." That pressing need could no longer go ignored.

Hallie gritted her teeth, she knew he'd protest. "Probably a better idea to stay in bed."

A predicable groan escaped his cut lips. "I'm not pissing in a pot."

"Sorry baby."

 **TBC**


	8. Plans

**Down and Out**

 **Plans  
**

Casey was going stir crazy. It had been two weeks since he'd been attacked. They were no closer to getting Voight behind bars but Casey would be speaking against his son at the deposition in one weeks' time, Severide and Hallie just hoped there were no attempts on his life between now and then. The NG tube had been taken out and Casey was now suffering through the embarrassment of being helped to drink various types of pureed food through a straw, he had tried to hold the cups to his own lips but the weight was impossible for him to grip. He tried his hardest to hide his frustration and anger but his feelings were getting the better of him, it didn't help that he had been running a temperature for over twenty four hours now. He just wanted to get home and he didn't want to go home with Hallie. He loved her, he really did but he'd moved out, all his things were at his new place even if he hadn't unpacked a lot it.

Every time he woke he felt like he was suffocating, the air was thick, and the world was silent. Everything was slow and muted until he came to full awareness. He wondered when he'd wake without the heavy feeling the drugs seem to give him. The doctor had told him that he has an infection, just to top everything off he's managed to get a bacterial infection. He's already being giving antibiotics. They're just going to monitor him. The problem was that he now really doesn't have the energy to be getting up and about but he needs to, he needs to walk and wander around to help his body heal. To help his mind to clear.

The small flat screen TV was on but he was barely paying it any thought when Hallie caught his attention. He groaned uncharacteristically when he saw the spirometer.

"Blow into this for me," she spoke authoritatively, it was her day off and she'd spent most of it in Casey's hospital room.

He glared at the offending object. "Hals... it hurts."

"It'll hurt a lot more if you get pneumonia."

But he just stared, almost petulantly, she wished she was getting video evidence of his protest, it would have been adorable if the situation wasn't serious, if it wasn't entirely unlike Casey to not just simply protest but to moan outwardly about something he really didn't want to do.

It was too much effort to protest any further, he simply gave in to Hallies wishes. Once she was satisfied he questioned, "Aren't you working today?" She was wearing her scrubs and lab coat.

"Pulled the night shift, I'm finished, but don't worry I'm gonna go home, go for a run, shower, then I'll be back to make sure you've not got up to any mischief."

"Mischief?" he repeated, his exhaustion evident in the way he slurred. "Dunno what you're talkin' about."

"Uh huh? So you don't recall that time you and Kelly made..."

"Andy was thoroughly entertained and that's all that mattered," he grinned slyly.

"Right..." she raised an eyebrow at their antics. "Now, do you need a hand for the bathroom or anything before I..."

"Leave me in peace?" he joked, "No, think I can just about make it to the bathroom and back."

"So the nurse didn't find you in a crumpled heap last night?"

"Must be lying. I'm fine."

"Uh huh."

* * *

Later that day Severide had his turn with a thoroughly frustrated and utterly miserable Casey.

"Case… come on. Just let me help." An attempt to have lunch together had gone awry.

His eyes shot daggers. "Don't want it."

"The food or my help?"

But Severide only received silence in response.

"You need to eat to get better. You need to eat to get out of here. If you don't prove that you can look after yourself they're not gonna let you go home."

"Look after myself? And don't talk to me like you're my mother." He glared at the spoon Severide was holding, he was attempting to eat a thick chunky soup, attempting to work his jaw muscles on some softer food, but he'd struggled to hold the spoon himself. "Can't eat this. I need…" He looked away, worried that the tears threatening to fall would be released. "Can you go? Please? Can you leave?"

"Matt…"

"Leave me alone."

"Casey I know, ok, I don't know what it's like, but it's hard but the last thing you need to think about is what I or anyone thinks, you need a straw then you need a straw, no big deal." Severide shrugged. "Not gonna laugh about it behind your back… although I might take photographic evidence of it and use it for future bribery," he teased earning a spark of brightness in Casey's eyes. "It's not forever."

"Six weeks…"

"What?"

"My hands are like this for six more weeks… thought I'd be all right… thought I'd manage with my right hand but I can't, I can't do it…"

"Think you will be able to. I think you're just… your entire hand is weak, you'll get there, and it's more like four weeks now," Severide reassured him.

"What if it's because I've damaged it… damaged more than the bones…"

"Hallie isn't worried, I'm not worried," he replied and swiftly changed the subject. "When can you have something more solid? Toast? Sandwich? You'll be able hold them easily."

"Didn't think about that… God everything's so… so hazy. Still can't think clearly…" Tentatively Casey pressed his jaw together but at the pressure he winced in pain.

"Give it..."

"Time, I know," he sighed, "Could you... could you pass me a carton of Ensure?"

"Ah finally Matthew Casey realises what's good for himself!"

"Enough already Kelly," he mocked as Severide helped him to take hold of the open carton. "You'd be hacked off stuck in here too."

"I'd be flirting with the nurses..."

"My nurse gave you her number. Yes I was awake then."

* * *

Later that day Casey woke up to find Hallie speaking to his doctor, she cast a quick smile over to him when she realised he was awake and looking blearily over to them.

"Ok?" His voice was rough and throaty from misuse.

"Your fever's not gone down," she replied simply, "It's not gone up but it's not gone down."

"I do feel all right?" He didn't feel any worse than usual. His entire body ached, even after two weeks it still felt like he'd been hit by a freight train, the painkillers not only made everything very hazy but also made his stomach queasy. He was still having random nosebleeds, migraines and pressure headaches. The skin where the stiches had been felt dry and irritated and he tried to ignore the mirror in the bathroom each time he struggled into the small room.

"Good." She smiled down at him. Casey couldn't help but think she was just placating him but he didn't have the energy to insist he felt all right despite the fever, she went on to explain. "Gonna give you another antibiotic, once your temps normal you'll be able to go home."

"Really?" he smiled sloppily.

She nodded. "I can take some time off work and..."

"No. Be fine, honest." He was determined as always to do everything alone.

"Yeah? You gonna able to wash and make…"

"I'll manage. Won't need any help."

Hallie held back a sigh, Casey was predictably stubborn. "Well, whether you want it or not you'll be getting help. Now do you want to watch TV together or…"

"Just wanna sleep," he admitted, "No point staying."

Hallie didn't move, she stood by him studying his brooding expression intently for a few moments before asking, "How about some fresh air?"

* * *

Casey was wheeled out into the small courtyard; it did feel good to get outside. It wasn't as peaceful as Hallie had hoped with the noise of the traffic nearby, the sirens coming from the ambulance bay and the couple arguing by the small memorial fountain but Casey looked content, albeit exhausted, nonetheless.

Hallie broke their silence. "You want to go back to your new place don't you?"

Casey looked over from the fountain to her searching expression. "I do…" he admitted carefully, "Not because of you… just… everything just got a bit messy didn't it? New start now though, right?"

"Right," she smiled.

"Sorry that I pushed you…"

"You didn't push me, we just wanted different things but give it some time and…"

"Time," he scoffed, it was becoming an overused phrase for him right now. He looked directly at her once again. "Just happy I'm with you."

"In separate houses?" she frowned, "Maybe I should put the apartment on the market? The house is nice."

"Will be when it's done."

"And it's not much further away from here," she noted.

"It's not." He smiled tiredly, he looked down at his hands. "When I'm free of these we can freshen the place up, get a good price for it."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled, "But for now I really think we should get back inside before you fall asleep on me."

* * *

Casey did not sleep well. He didn't know what had woken him, but his guess was a fair assessment. He'd had a nightmare. He pushed back the bed sheets, too hot underneath them, skin too sticky with sweat, he was still breathing heavily when the night nurse entered, presumably because the heart monitor was resounding rapidly.

"M'all right…"

"Monitor says otherwise," she stated as she briskly walked over to his side.

"Not my heart… erm… woke up 'cause…" He cast his eyes aside to the monitor, nothing unusual about it anymore. "See, fine now," he forced a smile, drop his eyes.

The nurse considered talking to him, asking him if he was all right, but he'd been here two weeks now, she'd gotten a taste of how private he was, how stubborn. "Water?"

Casey looked up, he'd expected the usual questioning. She just smiled and held the straw to his lips.

"Think I could have a shower?" he smiled, he knew the answer though and his smiled faded, "Due a sponge bath tomorrow, right?" Because with both his hands in casts and very little chance of staying upright for more than five minutes made showering an impossible task. Everyone was right, he thought miserably, he was going to need so much help if he was ever going to get out of the hospital and dignity would be screwed.

"I'll help you change your gown and I can swap the sheets."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when he next saw Hallie. Severide was on shift and despite their rift and his confusion at his continual appearance by his bedside he was feeling lonely, and he was usually someone who liked his own company but not right now. Not whilst he was stuck in the hospital. At least his temperature was back to normal, and admittedly he did feel better, although he put that down to the reduced medications.

Hallie stepped into his room, surprised to find him stood by the edge of the room, joggers on underneath the gown that was doing little to hide the fading bruises on his bac. "Hey! You're out of bed! … Voluntarily."

He turned to face her. "Was intending on making my escape. Busted."

She grinned. "You seem brighter?"

"Trying to be," his smile faded.

"I know it's hard Matt, well I've never been stuck here for this long but I understand, I know you…"

He stopped her from continuing. "I am sorry for being a jerk, reckon you and Sev are the only two left in the world that'll put up with me."

"That's probably true," she teased.

"I… I should sit down," he faltered.

"Was about to say you look a little pale… paler than usual." She smiled and he accepted her assistant without any audible protest, once back in the bed she smiled once again.

"What?" Her mood was infectious and the smile that tugged at his lips made his jaw ache, caused a sharp sting where the skin on his face hadn't healed.

"Thought I'd give you some good news."

"I'm going home?" His tone was full of hope.

She nodded. "Tomorrow."

"There's a catch?" he questioned cautiously. "You're gonna make me see a shrink because..."

"Because you were attacked and left for dead? No. normally they would want someone to talk to you, I managed to persuade them otherwise."

"You did?" He thought Hallie would be all for it, she was always telling him he should talk to someone

"I did."

"I love you."

"I know you do," she replied knowingly, "Now, I have forty minutes unless I get paged so I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get a couple of sandwiches…"

He started to protest.

"Your doctor says it's fine, I say it's fine, and wouldn't you prefer it to them." She indicated the empty carton on his side table.

"Hals… it…"

"It hurts?"

"No… not really…"

"PB and J then?"

"Sure…" His mood had flipped and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Matt, if you really don't want anything then… then ok."

"No, sorry, just tired…" Even with the drugs reduced it was difficult to stay awake for any long periods of time. He hated tiring so easily, he felt weak and even ashamed.

She ran a hand through his soft hair. "Of course you are," she spoke sympathetically.

"Thought I'd feel better without all the meds."

"I know you did but… you nearly died. Twice Matt. You nearly died twice."

* * *

Casey could feel someone breathing on his arm, he frowned as he opened his eyes. "Sev?" his voice cracked as his vision cleared. Severide was only inches away from him, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Good morning," Severide replied, making no effort to look up.

"Wha...ing?" He cleared his throat as he propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing?"

Severide put the lid back on the black marker pen. "Thought I'd..."

"Oh God... is that a..." he frowned in alarm. "What are you? Ten? I have to go to court with..."

"Oh. Oh yeah... can turn it into... erm..."

"You drew hair on it... Kelly..." he groaned in disbelief.

"Just keepin' myself entertained." Severide grinned.

"Entertained? You don't have to be here," he frowned.

"And neither do you as soon as it's 11am," Severide stated. "Come to give you a ride. Thought you'd rather not be hangin' around until Hallie finished her shift."

"Oh… thanks."

Just before 11am Hallie entered the room with a smile that quickly faded into almost the exact same look of disbelief Casey'd had on his face only a few hours ago. "You have a penis on your arm."

"Yeah... apparently Severide as regressed twenty-four years."

Severide just shrugged and continued to flip through his magazine.

"Erm… I'll get the nurse to cover it up," she smiled.

"Thank you," Casey replied appreciatively.

"Well, I just wanted to pop in before you got your ticket to freedom, I'll come by tonight after shift. The doc will be in with the discharge papers soon. Just take it easy when you get home, ok?"

"Don't think I'm gonna be doin' anything strenuous any time soon," he grinned.

"Kelly, you'll keep an eye on him?"

"Yes ma'am," Severide mocked.

"Make sure he…" Hallie began.

"I am right here," Casey pointed out.

She turned back to him. "Don't do anything stupid or I may just have to spend the next four weeks at home with you."

"Nah, sure you two have figured out some sort of 'Casey Watch' schedule," he stated dryly.

"Matt…"

"I know, I know, I nearly died."

"Twice," Severide said bluntly, knowing full well it would wind Casey up and he received a predicable glare from the him in response.

 **TBC**


	9. Home

**Down and Out**

 **Home**

"All good?" Severide questioned with his hand held out for Casey as he waited for him to get out of the car, the hand went unused.

"Fine," Casey replied firmly as he stood up. Severide shut the car door for him and followed his stiff and steady movements up to the front door. He struggled with the key, admitted defeated with a frustrated moan and allowed Severide to unlock the front door.

"Nice to be home?" Severide asked once they were inside.

"Yeah…" He frowned and looked around the front room, it seemed different, something seemed off.

"All right?"

Casey was still looking around the room. "Something's not right, someone's been here."

"Case, you've not been home for a while, and maybe it was Hallie or me… we did come by and pick up stuff for you a few times," Severide explained.

"Right, of course, I'm just being paranoid." He tried to shrug the feeling away. "Well, thanks for dropping me off... You're under strict orders to stay?"

"No, but I'd like to."

"Erm… just wanna go to bed," he admitted.

"Ok." Severide didn't move.

"Not in the mood for entertaining guests Kelly," he replied, he didn't even try to hide the exasperation from his tone. Too tired and too sore to care.

"I know," Severide replied, "Just gonna make myself something to eat and…"

"Not got much food… and what I've got is probably very out of date," he explained, although it should have been obvious.

"You've got food, Cindy's made some soups and stews and stuff, I put them in the freezer for you," Severide replied with a smile.

"Oh…"

"Family," Severide said simply.

* * *

Casey woke up to a hushed conversation coming from outside his bedroom door. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He lay flat on his back with his eyes closed for a few moments before persuading himself to move.

He opened his bedroom door and came face to face with Severide and Hallie.

"Hey baby." Hallie had her arms wrapped around him before he could say anything. She pulled back, surveying him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he replied, he just wanted to go back to bed.

"You wanna hand getting dressed?"

"What?" He frowned but followed her eyes downwards to his bare legs, he was stood in front of the pair of them wearing just his boxers. "Oh… no, just got up… didn't realise I had company." A lie since he'd heard them clearly, he just hadn't fumbled to put his joggers and top back on, it was a hard enough task when he was fully awake. "Going back to bed, make sure you lock up…" he trailed off as he turned back into his bedroom.

Hallie just let him go, she closed the door and turned back to Severide. "He's not had any meds?"

"No," he replied, "Or food."

"This is gonna be a long four weeks for all of us…"

* * *

"Matt?"

He grumbled in response.

"Matt, baby?"

"… What?"

"Know you're tired but I need you sit up, take these and drink this."

"Hals…"

"Come on," she persuaded and eventually he did as he asked and was allowed to fall back into the peace of sleep.

* * *

It took three days for Casey to start feeling much more like himself, a good thing too since he was supposed to be giving his statement at Voight's sons' deposition hearing the next day, Hallie had taken to staying over, no objections were made since Casey found himself feeling oddly anxious when he was alone, particularly when he was lying awake at night. Andy's death was still in his mind, visions of the attack still penetrated his sub consciousness and he couldn't help but worry about returning to work, what if there was nerve damage in his hands? What if he never made a full recovery? Sleepless nights weren't something Casey was new to but now he was sleeping so much in the day and restless at night, something he hoped Hallie hadn't noticed.

"Damnit!" The razor fell into the sink as he swore; he'd managed to cut his cheek for the second time.

He was dabbing the small cut when Hallie walked in. It was almost impossible to do any task that he'd taken advantage of before. Now that he was feeling better he was at least finding it much easier to dress, fastening buttons had been a no go to start off with but he was managing it now, he stuck to food he could eat with his fingers that weren't immobilised by the casts. The pain in his jaw had also lessened considerably. Washing was a lengthy and awkward task and that wouldn't change until the casts were removed in about four weeks time.

"Will you let me help now?" Hallie questioned gently as she walked over to him.

He kept silent but sat down on the toilet seat lid and let her finish off for him. Once she was done he stood up in front of the mirror, grabbed the hand towel and ran it across his face.

"Better?" she smiled.

"I guess." He was staring at his reflection in the mirror now. He looked gaunt, his eyes were still bloodshot, the left was still blood filled from the retina repair surgery, the surrounding flesh was still darkened with fading bruises and sleeplessness. The left hand side of his jaw was still numb, the cuts on his lips were barely noticeable now but the bruising on his face was yellowing now, purple in some places, the lacerations had knitted together but were still visible, still slightly swollen and sore.

"They'll fade," Hallie stated.

He changed the subject. "You're at work tomorrow?"

"Kelly's picking you up in the morning for the hearing, that's ok?"

He nodded.

"It shouldn't last too long but if you feel…"

"I'll be fine, already feeling much better," he insisted.

"You do look exhausted," she pointed out.

"Feel exhausted." It slipped out before he could stop it.

"You're already feeling so much better than this time last week though, give it another week and…"

"No not just this… everything. Everything's exhausting…" he sighed, shook his head, "Sorry for putting that on you."

"What's everything? I think I know but talk to me baby," she urged.

"It's just tomorrow," he shrugged, "Shouldn't have said anything."

* * *

Severide was leaning on his car when Casey walked out of the courthouse the next day with Antonio by his side, he looked unsteady on his feet, there was an awkwardness in his gait telling of the injuries he'd sustained as he walked down the steps to the side walk.

"How was it?" he questioned.

But Casey just got into the car and shut the door.

"It's going to trial," Antonio explained at Severide's questioning look.

"That's good? That's what you wanted?"

"Yeah and I'm fairly sure he will plead guilty so he gets a reduced sentence," he replied. "I better go, got to get back to the station."

Severide thanked Antonio and got into the car, glanced across at Casey's brooding form, decided not to say anything, switched the radio on and started the engine, but he couldn't stop himself, a few minutes from home he spoke up. "Are you ok? I mean clearly you're not… What's wrong?"

"Things can't just be simple, can they?" Casey was looking out the passenger side window. "Voight was there. Should've expected that."

"He say something to you?" he questioned heatedly.

Casey shook his head. "No."

Severide glanced over to him but couldn't see his face, Casey wasn't going to talk. He wasn't going to admit how he'd felt panic as he gave his statement to the judge, how his heart had been pounding in his chest. What had happened to his usually calm demeanour? Had he let himself get effected about Voight and his threats? He knew as he was answering the judge's questions he was doing the right thing but that hadn't stopped his anxiousness.

They pulled up outside the house and said nothing further on the matter.

"Wanna be on your own? Or we could catch a…"

"Thanks for the ride," Casey said abruptly just before he got out and slammed the door shut.

Severide sat for a few moments after he'd watched Casey shut his front door.

He knocked on the door, Casey appeared immediately, like he'd barely taken a step forwards once he'd entered his house.

"Can I come in?"

Casey said nothing but moved out of his way allowing him entrance.

Severide walked straight the kitchen and called out, "Hallie will kill me if she finds out, but you wanna beer?"

"Sure," he replied, locking the front door and collapsing down onto the couch. When Severide joined him with two open bottles of beer he said, "Hallie won't kill you. Only taking a few painkillers at night now."

"You sleeping all right?"

"What? Fine."

"I mean, you can't lie on your side yet can you?"

"Oh erm yeah it's…"

"You're not sleeping, are you?" Severide questioned knowingly. He'd known it since Andy had died but he'd been so caught up in finding blame he'd tried to ignore the constant darkened shadows under Casey's eyes.

"No."

"Not because you're in pain?"

"It's not the pain." Casey confirmed but he shook his head, he would say nothing more on the matter. "You gonna pass me that beer or not?"

They were less than a third of the way into the game when Severide noticed Casey leaning on the arm of the couch, fast asleep, he took the empty beer bottle from underneath his hand and lowered the volume on the TV. He considered leaving him and heading off to the gym but decided against it and instead quietly stood up and fetched another beer from the fridge, he'd be over the limit soon and Casey wouldn't be able to protest if he stayed overnight whilst Hallie was on a double shift.

* * *

Casey woke up on the couch, he wondered if Hallie had come by as he found himself under a mass of blankets, she always teased his hatred of the cold, he sat up, squinted and looked over to the clock and realised Hallie would still be at work.

Severide appeared in front of him as he threw off the blankets. "You're awake!"

"You're here?" he frowned.

Severide nodded. "You want dinner?"

"Erm…"

"Let me rephrase that; what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want… if you've not already raided my kitchen as well as moving in…"

"Kitchen? You have a fridge, a microwave and a temperamental oven. Wouldn't call that a kitchen," Severide grinned, "You eating normally now?"

"Pretty much," he replied.

"You want take-out?"

"Sure, I'll just…" He went to stand up and fetch a glass of water so he could take some pills, his chest pained him every time he took a breath and Hallie had warned him time and time again not to be stoic and put up with the pain, risking pneumonia, but Severide was already handing him some painkillers and helped him to handle a fresh glass of water. "Thanks."

"Chinese?" Severide questioned as he swallowed the pills, he nodded in affirmation. "'K, I'll order your usual."

Severide was impressed at how much Casey had improved since leaving the hospital, impressed at how well he was managing to get on with everything despite his injuries, although that shouldn't have surprised him, Casey always was determined, stubborn, resourceful. He put up with a lot before he broke, and this didn't seem to have broken him, again that shouldn't have been a surprise but he was worried that Casey was keeping everything hidden, that there were cracks in his walls. He'd been so pissed off, for want of a better word, after the hearing, and Severide didn't understand why because ultimately they were on the right path to getting justice for that kid.

He kept glancing across to him as he ate, his thoughts unreadable, Severide just wanted him to talk, but why would Casey? They'd been at odds since Andy had died, Severide wasn't sure their relationship would ever truly recover, ever go back to what it was if they were still laying blame on themselves and each other, he wanted to bring it up again, to try and clear the air, but now wasn't the time, there would never be a right time.

"Don't want to talk about it," Casey stated suddenly.

"What?"

"Whatever you're trying to pluck up the courage and ask me. Don't. Voight. The hearing. Andy. I don't want to talk about it," he said almost scornfully.

"That's healthy," Severide droned.

"Don't you start. You're as bad as I am."

"I'm as bad as you?" Severide questioned reproachfully, "You're the king of…"

"Look, you can get out of my house now if you're gonna…" he stopped. "Sorry… I don't know what's…"

"What's wrong with you?" Severide finished for him, his tone gentle.

"Guess I'm just tired."

"And stressed, and anxious and in pain and…"

"Just feel so out of control," he admitted, he looked down at his encased hands. "It's like I was two steps behind, was on the floor before I could do anything, by the time I realised it was too late. I couldn't move. I reacted too slowly, I wasn't quick enough, barely got a punch in… Why didn't I do anything?"

"Matt…" Severide began softly, unprepared for the private admission. "You couldn't have done anything."

He shook his head. "No. You've seen me fight, you've seen me…"

"Casey stop. This was completely different. And three on one."

"Should have been more careful, I should have known…" he muttered. "At the hearing Voight just stared at me, the entire time the judge was asking questions, he was just staring, like he's gonna do something else, planning something else… but the worse thing… I… I felt scared Kelly. I feel scared. I've let him get to me, I've let this get to me… Stupid right?"

"Not stupid," Severide replied sincerely. "Listen, I was gonna stay over anyway but you'd prefer that, right?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Swear someone had been here."

Severide didn't remind him again that both he and Hallie had been here, and no doubt had moved things around whilst Casey had been in the hospital, he didn't want to lose Casey's fragile trust. "You gonna finish that?" He pointed to the half-finished pot of Chinese.

"Have it. And thanks."

 **TBC**


	10. Warrant

**Down and Out**

 **Warrant**

A week had passed by since Hallie had entered Casey's bare house and found him sleeping on the couch, his legs propped up on top of Severide's. Casey was fed up of sitting in his unfinished house day after day. It was partly his on doing, he could have gone out, could have visited the others at the firehouse, but he hadn't. He was counting down the days until his hands would be free of their casts although he knew even then after six weeks of no use they'd probably just be as useless as they were right now.

He appreciated Severide's visits. Appreciated Hallie and her help, she had all but officially moved into the new house. He appreciated Heather popping by, she'd even brought Ben and Griffin along once and that had brought a smile to his face. Boden even came by with some reports from Truck 81 for him to look through, said he knew Casey would be desperate to read them when he got back and thought he may as well start now, that had brought another smile to his face.

"Thanks for this," Casey said when he passed Severide one of the pillows from his bed. Severide had been over, stripped the bed for him and was currently helping him put fresh sheets on.

"Any time. Honestly."

"You wanna put another coat of paint in the lounge for me?" he grinned, knowing the answer already.

"Think I'll leave you to the painting," Severide put the last pillow back on the bed. "Hey if you really are bored you're welcome to come up to the boat yard?"

"Yeah I'd be so helpful…" he murmured cynically.

"Keep me company."

"Isn't that what your radio's for?" he teased.

"So… you doing all right?"

"Fine," he replied, his standard response.

"Heard anything from Antonio?" Severide tried.

"I don't remember what they looked like, there's no way Antonio can do anything with my shitty descriptions, all three of them were probably in one of those mugshot folders," he explained despondently.

"Well, you did get your bell rung pretty hard…" Severide stated. "Hallie was so worried, did I tell you we nearly called you mom, your sister?" He didn't admit how worried he had been.

"You didn't," he frowned, "Did you?"

"Erm pretty sure you'd have figured we called you sister if she'd come," Severide replied.

But Casey didn't think like that, didn't think he'd have been worth a visit. "Nah, she probably wouldn't have done… I should see mom soon, it's been months… Damnit… can't go like this…"

Severide didn't know what to say, still didn't understand Casey's relationship with his mom. If his own mom was in prison for killing his dad Severide didn't think he'd be able to visit her. "She can wait Case," he said simply.

"I'm the only one who visits," Casey explained.

"She can wait."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess."

"You need a hand with anything else?"

He shook his head. "You're free to leave."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Can entertain my…"

"Wanna go out?"

"Not really," he replied honestly.

"Come over to mine, be a change of scenery at least? And fairly certain I'll have an advantage over you on the Xbox now," Severide teased. "I won't take no for answer."

* * *

Severide dropped Casey back off at home even after he'd insisted he'd get a cab, he hadn't wanted to put Severide out of his way. "Thanks for today."

"You should come by the House tomorrow," Severide suggested.

"I'd just be in the way," he replied.

"Matt you'd never be in the way… Better than moping around feeling sorry for yourself."

"Not feeling sorry for myself," he stated as he got out of the car.

"Right. See ya then."

The next few days past by slowly. When he was on his own it felt like the walls around him were shrinking, the mail man had made him step back in surprise one morning when he opened the door the pick up the newspaper, the rattling tumble dryer kept him up at night, or at least that's what he'd told himself. It wasn't the faceless figures of the men who had attacked, it wasn't Andy's face just before he was engulfed in flames, it wasn't the look of anger on Severide's face when Casey had finally stepped off the ladder.

Day to day activities, usual things he took for granted, were not so simple with both his hands in casts, but he was managing it, and he'd not uttered a word of complaint, except that of boredom. He had always liked to keep himself busy, the house refurbishment was a great distraction after Andy's death, after moving out of his and Hallie's apartment. At least they were happy together now, at least they had a plan, she was going to be selling their place, moving in with him, and once Casey was back in action he'd turn the house into a perfect family home.

* * *

"Chief?" Casey opened his front door with a surprised expression across his face. "Hi…"

"I'm not allowed to check on my truck lieutenant?" Boden smiled.

"Come in… I'd offer you some coffee but I've managed to break most of the mugs…" he scoffed self-deprecatingly.

"Didn't come for coffee, just to see you," Boden explained lightly.

"You want the reports back?" he questioned.

"No."

Boden followed Casey into the sparse lounge diner area, at least there was no mini fridge there anymore, but the sofa was old and worn out, the dining table cluttered and he'd not had chance to sand the floor boards before he'd been incapacitated. Boden rather thought that Casey matched the mess of the house, he'd never seen his hair look so unkempt, his clothes so rumpled, his eyes were still darkened, but not from bruises, those had almost faded.

"Intention was to have most of it sorted by the end of summer. Not gonna happen now." He glanced around so incredibly conscious of the mess, and of his appearance.

"Sure if you ask the guys…"

"Nah ,just wanted it to be my little project, not done a whole house on my own before," he replied. Although he wouldn't have minded the help, only if he was working alongside them, he didn't want anyone doing so much for him.

"When did you move in?" Boden asked, still glancing around.

"I should have told you right? I thought just changing my address with Connie was…"

"That's all you needed to do," Boden smiled. Casey liked to do things by the book, hated making mistakes.

"Good," he nodded.

"When did you move in?" Boden repeated.

"Couple of days after Andy's funeral," he admitted casting his eyes down to the uneven wood flooring.

"Did you speak to the counsellor?" A counsel service had been organised during a few shifts after Andy's death.

"No." And before Boden could say anything he explained, "Spoke to the Chaplin."

"Good," Boden replied, satisfied, but he didn't know Casey had only spoke to him twice, briefly at the funeral and once a few weeks ago. "That's helped?"

"Helped? I'm fine Chief."

"I find that hard to believe, Matt," Boden said outwardly.

"Severide and I are good now, I think," he shrugged, he knew Boden was talking about the fallout Andy's death had caused.

"You moved out from…"

"Hallie and I are good too," he stated. "Look, I know it's your job to make sure…"

"Matt, I'm here as a friend," Boden ensured him.

"Well thank you for coming." He eyed the front door.

"All right." Boden took it as his cue to leave. "You need anything you'll let me know?"

"Of course," he nodded shortly. "Thanks for stopping by."

* * *

"Come on," Hallie stated abruptly as she walked into the house after her shift later that day. "We're going out," she announced enthusiastically at the puzzled expression across Casey's face.

"I've not showered for two days," he stated.

"Well go and get in there then," she smiled.

"Hals..." he began to protest.

"Matt..." she mocked. "Go and get in the shower before I drag you."

"Maybe you should drag me," he grinned.

"Yeah maybe later... don't pull that face... fine I'll come in with you..."

"So where are we going?" Casey asked as Hallie fastened the buttons on his shirt a while later. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"Thought we'd go for a walk, get some fresh air," she replied.

"And I need a shirt for that?"

She smiled as she fastened the last button. "You look good in a shirt."

"I look good in anything," he grinned.

She laughed. "How many painkillers have you taken today?"

The grin just remained on his face. "Pass me my hat?"

She reached over to the side table, grabbed the baseball cap and kissed him as she placed it on his blond hair.

They'd been walking for five minutes when Casey slowed, Hallie said nothing, she just matched his pace, arms entwined, but soon Hallie could tell his steps were becoming pained.

"Your chest?" she could hear his heavy breathing, and noticed how he held his hand against his torso.

"M'all right," he replied.

"Matt your ribs…"

"All right, I just need a breather," he admitted.

"Over there then." She pointed out the bench by the sidewalk.

"Damnit..." He shook his head miserably as he sat down

"This is the most exercise you've done in weeks baby, it's ok," she reassured him.

He shook his head once more, disappointed in himself.

"You'll be fighting fit again in no time, well… not fighting, all right?"

"No fighting, I promise," he laughed breathlessly. "Can't lose anymore teeth, can I?"

"Yeah, just be thankful that you can't tell, or you'd have no fiancé," she teased but her smile faded when the content expression across Casey's face fell, he was on high alert suddenly, eyes darting around. "Matt? … Oh…"

They were sitting on the opposite side of the street to where Casey had been found by the side of the store.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he suddenly stood up and started to walk over to the store. "Matt?" She got up and followed him.

Casey had crossed the road and was now stood on the sidewalk, the exact spot he'd been on when he'd been knocked into the side street. He started pacing around.

"Matt? Ba…" She saw the brown stain on the floor. Blood. Casey's blood. "Matt?"

"I don't remember," he said, distressed, "I still don't remember their faces."

"Baby, come on, let's go…"

"No, I have to remember, I have to…"

"Matt stop it!" She went to grab his arm, to stop his pacing, he jerked away. "You're worrying me, please let's just go."

Casey had stopped pacing, stepped back away from Hallie when she made to touch his arm. "Sorry, I thought…"

"I know," she smiled sadly, "Let's go home, we shouldn't have come this way."

* * *

Hallie and Casey had been home for five minutes, they'd walked back slowly and as soon as Casey had entered the house he made his way to the couch where he'd sat down with a heavy sigh as Hallie fetched him a drink.

"How's your chest now?" Hallie asked as she passed him a glass of water, he didn't reply. "Matt?"

He sighed. "It aches but I'm ok."

"Of course you are." She took the glass from him and watched as he sat back dejectedly. "It doesn't matter that you don't remember."

"I do remember," he responded, "Just don't remember enough. He's gonna get away with this and he's gonna do it to someone else."

"Maybe once his son's behind bars he'll think differently, maybe he…"

"People don't change, not really."

"Well, let's…" There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He stood up after a moment and made his way to the front door. He wasn't expecting to find two uniformed officers stood on his porch.

"Matthew Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got a warrant to search your home," the officer stated.

"What?" he frowned, "What for?"

"We got a tip saying you're in possession of cocaine," the officer explained. "Either we can search your house or you can produce the cocaine and your cooperation will be taken into consideration."

"Voight," he stated, "Detective Voight, he put you up to this?"

"No," the officer replied, "I don't know any Voight."

The other officer handed him the search warrant and they both followed him into the house. Hallie was eyeing the worktop as Casey entered the kitchen, she must have heard the entire conversation, she'd found the drugs. Casey immediately stood by her side, quickly formulating a plan.

"The warrant entitles us to search the entire house, you're allowed by law to stay in the house if you remain cooperative," the officer explained.

"I'm a firefighter, firehouse 51. My fiancée is a doctor at Lakeshore. Do we really look like cocaine users to you?" Casey scoffed, attempting to persuade them to call off their search because he knew full well that Hallie had found the planted cocaine.

"If you could please both go wait in the front room," the officer instructed.

But Casey made no attempt to move.

"Now," the officer warned.

Enough was enough. Casey was fed up of being so out of control of the entire Voight situation, he stood his ground. "Antonio Dawson, he's a detective in Vice, he'll tell you. We're being harassed by this cop. I have Antonio's number on my cell, will you please just take a second and talk to him?" He looked from officer to officer, he knew they were thinking about it. "Please."

Casey let out a breath of relief when the female officer reached out to take his phone, he reassured Hallie as the officer spoke to Antonio.

"He's says they're clean," the officer announced, and handed Casey's phone back.

The other officer spoke firmly. "If I ever have to come back here again no favour is gonna get you out of it."

As soon as they heard the front door close they both spun around to face the worktop. "It was under the table," Hallie stated, worry still evident in her voice. She bent down and pulled it from underneath.

"Pass me that knife," he said, eyeing the brown bag she'd placed on the worktop.

"Matt…" But she was silenced by his determined glare, passed him the knife and watched him carefully he cut into the bag. "Oh my God…" It was real.

"That's fifteen years right there…" he spoke. "Flush it."

"Matt?"

"Get rid of it."

"Stop, let's call Antonio…" But Casey clumsily picked up the bag himself, leaving a small trail behind as he rushed over to the bathroom. Hallie heard the flush. "I'm still calling An…"

"No. I can handle…"

"I'm calling Antonio," Hallie stated firmly.

"Hals…"

"Matt someone broke into your house whilst we were out and planted this, you already know what Voight is capable of. I'm calling him."

* * *

In the end Casey accepted Antonio's offer to have a couple of trustworthy police officers stationed outside of his house, if only to make sure Hallie was safe, he wouldn't admit to his paranoia, to his worry that he had been watched since he'd left the hospital. It had been less then twenty-four hours since the two officers had turned up at Casey's door with a search warrant when two more officers showed up at his door, this time Hallie was at work, and he had been expecting their arrival.

"Matthew Casey?" the officer smiled.

Casey nodded. "Thanks for coming, Antonio said you'd just be sat out side the house?"

"Yes we will," the man replied. "But do you mind if first we have a quick look around to get the layout?"

"Sure, come in." Casey stepped back and allowed the two officers to follow him into the house. "There's a back door but I don't…" he'd begun to explain when he heard the tell-tale safety click of a gun, he turned, his face fell. "You're kidding right?"

 **TBC**


	11. Over

**Down and Out**

 **Over**

"Ok Lieutenant, you're gonna come with us." The police officer brandishing the gun threatened in a tone of voice Casey didn't care for.

"Don't think so," Casey answered, backing away from the two men, his face a mixture of anger and fear.

"Or we can just wait here 'til that pretty little fiancée of yours gets home," he snarled.

Casey's eyes closed in defeat. He had to keep Hallie out of this, no matter what the cost. "Listen," he began, "Whatever Voight is paying you..."

Casey reeled backwards suddenly with the impact as the gun-wielding cop brought the weapon upwards and smacked it into the side of his head, the breath flying out of him with a loud groan. He almost lost his footing but managed to steady himself before he fell.

"Ok, pat him down," the officer with the gun ordered.

Casey winced in pain as they manhandled him and patted him down to check for any concealed weapons. His phone was pulled from his pocket and stamped on to destroy it. "Hey, that's got important..." Casey started to speak but he was immediately silenced by another blow to the side of his head with the gun. Blood began to run down his temple and neck from the wound, and his head started to spin.

"I'm gonna put this away now." The cop holstered the weapon. "But I can pull it out real quick if you don't do as you're told..." He turned to the other cop. "Ok, we need to get going."

They grabbed Casey's arms, one of them on either side of him, and herded him outside to their car, opening the rear door and shoving him roughly inside. He groaned at the forceful movements, his body still battered and sore from being attacked only weeks back. One of the cops got into the back of the car alongside Casey and the other jumped quickly into the driver's seat, slamming the door and setting the automatic locks. Casey's mind was racing. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

* * *

Severide was agitated as he drove towards Casey's house. He could only imagine how stir crazy Casey must be. Hallie had called him and said how worried she was about Casey, how scared she was about how this whole situation could end because it clearly wasn't going to be resolved anytime soon, and Hallie knew what an effect it was having on Casey and how would react to everything. She knew how Casey got, she'd known him long enough to figure out that he would try to solve it on his own. But right now he was in no fit state to attempt to do that.

He pulled up near Casey's house, wondering who was already there, Hallie hadn't mentioned anything about visitors when he'd asked if Casey would be home. Severide's intention was to take him out, help him forget about everything for a couple of hours at least but as soon as Severide saw Casey being led to the car in the front of his house he knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Casey was sitting in the rear seat of the car with the gun now aimed straight at his face.

"Where are we going?" he questioned, trying to stay as still as he could, but being jostled by the car's motion. He didn't want to make any sudden movements with the weapon pointing at him at such close range.

"Say one more word and you'll get that jaw broken again…" the police officer next to him warned.

In the front the driver was constantly eyeing the rear view mirror worriedly. "We're being followed."

Casey tried to twist around to see but was stopped by a swift elbow slamming very hard into his ribs, knocking the breath out of him. He wheezed and coughed painfully, but when he managed to catch his breath he got a glimpse of the following car in the wing mirror. It was Severide. Casey knew he should be feeling relieved but he wasn't because the police officers, if indeed they were actually police, had spotted Severide and so now he would be in danger as well.

"Whatever you're thinking; don't do it," the man next to Casey warned, "We can easily get someone to pick up your fiancée."

The car swung sharply to the left and Casey slammed into the door, biting his lip to stifle a groan of pain. "We need to lose this idiot..." They took another sharp turn and the car sped up, weaving between the traffic faster and faster. Casey risked a glance in the rear view mirror, seeing that Severide was still there behind them. Severide was a mean driver and Casey knew these two men wouldn't get away from him easily, if at all.

They had to slow up as they approached a junction but the cop next to him shouted, "Just go! Hit the floor!" And the driver slammed down on the gas, taking them flying across the lanes of traffic, weaving between cars and trucks as they went. Suddenly an almighty crash came and their vehicle skidded, spinning wildly and finally slamming to a halt up against the central reservation.

* * *

"Damn it! Casey!" Severide cursed as he sat at the stop sign waiting for a gap in the traffic. Without hesitation he switched of his ignition, jumped out of his car and ran full tilt towards the smashed up and now smoking vehicle. The driver of the truck was already stood outside of his vehicle, he looked uninjured, he was on his phone, presumably to the emergency services, but Severide had already put a call in to Antonio and police units had already been dispatched. At least now there'd be an ambulance too.

* * *

Casey felt the cold metal of the gun barrel being pushed tightly against his neck as his companion on the back of the car tried to kick to door open. But it wouldn't budge. Casey couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. At least they couldn't take him anywhere if the doors were jammed.

"Casey!' he heard Severide shout. Followed by the crunching of glass as he approached the wrecked vehicle.

"Kel!" Casey shouted, trying to warn Severide about the gun but another blow with the hard metal stopped him, turning his warning into a strangled yelp as pain fired through his battered body once more.

"Casey I'm coming... just hold on!" Severide was shouting now.

The door was pulled open with a loud crunch. Severide's green eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. A man was pressing the barrel of a handgun so deeply into Casey's neck that it was already red and bruising. He should have expected that and cursed inwardly at himself for not being more careful in his haste to rescue Casey. At least the driver was out cold. Maybe dead. Severide gave no ounce of care.

Casey could feel himself being pushed towards the car's open door. "Back up buddy or your friend here gets a bullet in his head," the man was threatening.

Severide did as he was told and backed away but Casey could see the relief in his eyes when they heard the sound of approaching sirens. Casey was finally shoved out of the car, and would have fallen to his knees if not for his captor's strong grip. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Casey and he squinted against the sunlight, dizzy from the blows to his head.

They were completely surrounded by armed police officers now, shielded by open doors, and bonnets of their cars.

"Drop your weapon!" A voice shouted through a loud microphone.

But Casey's captor wasn't about to do any such thing. Not while he had a Fire Department Lieutenant as collateral. Casey was yanked backwards onto the seat edge.

"Drop the weapon! Do it now!" The loud microphone voice repeated.

"You're not gonna shoot me when he's..." But the man holding Casey was interrupted by a gun firing and suddenly Casey was on the ground right next to the crashed vehicle.

"Matt!" Severide almost screamed. He ran back towards Casey and dropped to his knees next to his fallen friend. He grabbed Casey's shoulders and hauled him up to eye level, his back against the car. "Matt? Talk to me…"

"S'over now, right?" Casey managed to slur out.

"Yeah, yeah it's over," Severide nodded. "You hurt?"

"Been worse," Casey grinned back.

Both lieutenants turned their attention to the front of the car as the driver was pulled out, having regained consciousness and now protesting at his arrest as he was led over to one of the waiting ambulances. Two paramedics had made their way over to Casey and Severide but Casey took no notice.

"Sev… can we not tell Hallie about this…"

"Think she's gonna find out bud…" Severide just grinned making Casey groan.

"M'all right," Casey stated when he saw that there were two paramedics standing over them. Severide was helping him to his feet. He was hit by another bout of dizziness.

"Casey you hit your head. You're bleeding," Severide told him gently.

Casey shook his head a little. "Not my blood," he replied, thinking of the splattering he'd had when his captor had collapsed onto him in the car.

"Some of it is Matt."

"Oh..." Casey fell silent, overcome with another wave of dizziness.

The two paramedics and Severide managed to get Casey up into one of the waiting ambos and onto the gurney. He was insisting that he was fine, as usual, but he clearly wasn't and was going to need his head wound stitching where he had been struck with the gun barrel, and he would need a precautionary chest x-ray to check for any further damage to his ribs.

"No, I'll take him to the hospital," Severide volunteered. Casey just nodded his appreciation.

* * *

Severide was almost half carrying Casey into the ER waiting room, sitting him down on a chair. "I'll let them know you're here. Don't go anywhere…"

Casey closed his eyes tiredly, letting his mind wander for a few moments after the intensity of the day so far. Suddenly he was startled by the sound of Hallie's voice. "Matt?! What the..?"

"Hals... I'm fine..."

"What the hell happened?"

"Long story," Casey replied wearily.

Hallie turned to her colleague who was now standing next to her, "Mark, could you take my..." she started to ask him.

"Hallie, you know you can't treat Matt. You stay with your own patient and I'll take care of Matt and get him onto a bed, ok?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Look after him then..."

* * *

Hallie pushed aside the curtains and walked over to Casey's bed, focused on the chart she'd just taken from his doctor. "So Matt, you're all good, your x-rays are clear, but you need a few stitches in your…" She looked up from the chart and saw that Casey was asleep on the bed, blond hair ruffled, face bruised and somewhat bloody still, but his expression was peaceful.

"He's allowed to sleep, right?" Severide asked from his seat by the other side of Casey's bed. "He's had a rough day."

"Yeah, I can see that," she said softly. "So what exactly happened? The chart says MVA?"

Severide briefly recalled the afternoon's events for her and quickly added, "But it's actually all turned out good."

"That's some twisted logic Kelly. He's lying in a hospital bed again," Hallie retorted dryly.

"Yeah, I know… But they've been able to arrest someone who was working for Voight. Antonio says they already have one confession."

"What does that mean for Matt? They can get Voight behind bars?" she questioned Severide before allowing herself to become even a little optimistic.

"Yup, there's no way that bastard can get out this mess." Severide just smiled.

"Thank God because I don't know what we would have done if... " She sighed heavily with relief. "It's actually over…"

"Hals?" Casey's quiet voice drew both their attention to him.

"Hey baby." Hallie smiled down at his sleepy eyes and bruised face. Dried blood was still splattered over his head and neck. "Your chest x-ray is good, no further damage. You just need some stitches then you're free to go. How's your jaw feeling?"

"Sore," he replied honestly, in fact everything hurt, he'd been expecting to be told he'd broken more ribs because they felt like they'd been broken all over again. His head was throbbing painfully tight beneath his skull. It hurt to talk. Hurt just to think.

"I'll get the nurse, you can probably have some more painkillers." Hallie turned away.

Severide watched as Casey was about to protest. "Don't bother Matt."

* * *

"That was Antonio," Casey announced as he put his phone down and walked stiffly and awkwardly into the kitchen a few days after the car crash. "They arrested Voight last night. It really is all over baby." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for a while.

After a few moment she pulled back, smiling at him. "It will all be over next week when you get those casts off."

"Dental guy tomorrow, I'll be as good as new."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow. "So you're not wincing and groaning every time you move then?"

"Nah. Don't know what you're talking about," he teased, "It's all in your imagination. I'm fine."

"Not worried about next week are you?" Hallie's voice took on a more serious note.

"You mean the fact that my career with the CFD is on the line if my hands are too damaged... No, not worried at all…" Casey scoffed.

"Well everyone is optimistic Matt," she tried to reassure him.

"Wish I was."

* * *

Casey was sitting in the small procedure room, Severide was standing by him, as the casts were removed. The discarded plaster sat on the side as he stared down at his hands. He didn't dare move them.

"Can you move your fingers for me Matt?" the nurse urged.

Slowly Casey lifted one hand up, it felt like he had no strength, his entire hand was almost floppy from the lack of use. He took a breath and tried to move his fingers into a fist, they barely moved but they did move. Severide smiled as he watched. Casey tried the same with the other hand, this one was even weaker, barely cooperating with his commands.

"Good Matt, really good." The nurse beamed.

He was then shown several exercises he could do himself in between his rehab sessions, as the nurse spoke Casey attempted to pick up a pen from the side table by his side, it felt from his grip and he sighed.

"Don't do too much too soon," the nurse warned. "In just a few days you'll notice an improvement, honestly," she tried to reassure him.

"You'll get there Case," Severide chimed in. "You'll be back at work in no time."

Casey let out a heavy breath. "I can barely pick up a pencil, you think I'll be holding a halligan anytime soon?" he scoffed.

The nurse edged back over. "You'll be surprised how quickly you get the strength back," she smiled. "The good news is there doesn't seem be any permanent damage."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Could have been worse."

* * *

It took Casey several weeks of physical therapy to gain full use of his hands back but he did it, and he was cleared for duty just five weeks after the casts had been removed and on the morning of his first shift back he had the brightest smile on his face.

"Don't get used to this," Hallie teased as she piled up Casey's plate with strawberry pancakes.

"Don't worry I'll be back to having a black coffee before I leave the house and plate of bacon when I get to the firehouse." He smiled, taking a mouthful of food, he didn't think he'd ever take being able solid food for granted ever again, he sat back in the chair. "Finally back to normal today."

"Not so sure," Hallie commented. "Kelly has some sort of surprise up his sleeve for shift today."

"You two have been conspiring against me for months," he joked.

"Trying to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I do stay of trouble… trouble just finds me," he replied with a smile.

* * *

Just as Hallie had said Severide did indeed have a surprise up his sleeve for Casey's return to work. Casey walked into the conference room for roll call and was greeted very loudly and enthusiastically by the entire house, there was a crudely made 'Welcome Back' banner, a few balloons and some cake.

"Thanks guys." Casey smiled at their efforts. "It's good to be back."

 **The End**


End file.
